Way Away
by Sarah-Helen
Summary: This is a complete Roswell Re-write, right from the start. CC couples, a whole new destiny, a whole new story... Please R/R! **UPDATED!!**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey this is a story I've been posting elsewhere for a while and I thought I'd try it here and see how it went. I'm not greedy but if I don't get any feedback then there won't be any updates, this is not meant as a threat it's just I'll forget to update if no one reminds me! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like to pretend I do! Rating: PG-13 Summary: Back in the days before we knew about the aliens, in the days when Roswell was just a name to us. Things have changed, I'm in charge now! Lol, this is the way it would have worked if I had anything to do with it!  
  
Liz' POV  
  
Roswell, New Mexico, Small town USA. Yes my Roswell! There's restaurants, shops, houses and a high school.  
  
Ahhh, high school! You know how in all the films there are an elite few who rule the school, and then there are the geeks and the rest don't seem to feature? Well all I can say is Welcome to West Roswell High!  
  
This is just your stereotypical high school. The cheerleaders and jocks take control, most of the geeks snort when they laugh, and the rest of us just seem to fade into the wall paper! Sickening huh?  
  
So meet me, Liz Parker. Nothing special, just Liz. I live in Roswell, New Mexico. I'm just your normal small town girl. I go to a normal high school, have normal friends, eat normal food, everything about me is normal. I have normal long, straight, dark hair, one nose, two eyes and a mouth! Again nothing special, except, perhaps, for my eyes. It's strange that in a girl so normal as me, two amazing eyes have been placed. I mean really, if I didn't have these eyes I would kill to get them! They're big and dark and they just seem to go on forever! They're my best feature, my only exciting feature.  
  
Whoops, sorry, where was I? Oh that was it, so have normal parents, live in a normal apartment, well, apart from the fact that it's above an alien themed restaurant, but more about that later. I have a normal status in school, really I should be a geek cos I get straight A's, but there are a few certain factors that a pulled me away from the world of geekdom. My best friend Alex is one of those factors, he's lead guitarist of the most popular band in school, 'The Whits', it's even named after him, Alex Whitman! Kyle Valenti is another factor, he's captain of the football team, most sought after guy in school, with drop dead gorgeous looks and he's my boyfriend. Please don't ask me how that happened! Cos really I have no idea!! One day at school he just walked up to me and asked me out, I didn't listen at first because when you're one of the nameless and the stud of the school walks up to you and asks you out you're bound to be suspicious! But I gave way in the end and it turned out he really did like me! We've been dating for a year now.  
  
I guess the only reason Kyle ever looked at me was my eyes! I know I sound obsessive but really they're the only interesting part of me! Everything else you could sum up in just a few words,  
  
NORMAL, Nothing special, average, the norm!  
  
Yup that's me, NORMAL! God, I hate that word! And my life well that's just scintillating. I have two best friends, Alex, the one from before, and Maria, crazed hippy chick! We're inseparable, always have been, even since before we were born! Our moms went to birthing classes together, we were practically born on the same day! We hang out everyday, at school and at my parents restaurant.  
  
Like I said before, it's alien themed on the crash in '47. What? You've never heard of the crash? Wow! Some one didn't listen too well in their history lessons! OK so here's a quick run down to the history of Roswell:  
  
1946: Roswell, New Mexico, a small town no one had ever heard of. Population 500, main attraction the local farm ball that took place once a year, oh, and the eraser room at school, you all know what that was for! No one had a clue what was on it's way to rip the cosy little town apart.  
  
1947: A UFO falls from the sky crashing just outside Roswell in Polhman Ranch. The town becomes a honey pot for TV shows, the FBI and Sci-fi freaks. Loads of people moved away, they just couldn't take the constant attention. Even after the government declared the object from the sky an air balloon, trekkies from all over the globe flocked to see us. Some people rose to the idea completely, one was my grandfather, he got the idea of setting up a restaurant and theming it after the crash! Another was some nutter who set up the UFO center just across the road from us, it's like a UFO museum. Most of it is rubbish but it seems to please the tourists!  
  
So that's Liz Parker's 'A history of Roswell'. It's nothing that exciting, and me, well I think most of it's bull! I mean why would the government bother to cover up something like that? I'm not a big one for government conspiracies any way but aliens, well that's just taking a flying leap off the edge of sanity! Really! And I stick to what I believe, I stand up for it! I did once in biology when we some how got onto the subject of aliens, I leaned over to my lab partner and told him exactly what I thought! His name's Max Evans, I'll tell you more about him later, I promise. He didn't say much in answer to my comments, he just seemed to ignore them.  
  
So like I was saying before you got me sidetracked, I live above an alien themed restaurant. I'm the third generation of Parkers to live in that crazy place and that's basically where my life revolves around. It's called the Crashdown, cheesy huh! I waitress there with Maria and Alex flips burgers. You wouldn't believe the uniform my dad makes us wear! Get this, Short, fitted, turquoise mini dress with and alien apron and antennae! But I'm not complaining, it adds some spice to my other wise NORMAL life!  
  
And that's my life! Chilling with Alex and Maria, waitressing, going to school, going out with Kyle, oh and reading! I love it, I live for it! See my inner geek showing it's true colours! But really I love books, they take me away from this dull life and off to another place. I sit out on my balcony at night and read. I have candles all around me and star light above me, so I sit there and leave this world for a while, and travel to distant lands, lands where my soul mate hides. I like the classics the best, timeless tales of loves that will never die! Just like I want.  
  
Sometimes when I'm done reading I stare up at the stars. They're mine, just like my books, my personal dream lands that no one else can touch! There live my Romeos and my Juliettes, my Jane Eyers and my Mr Rochesters, my Elizabeth Bennets and my Mr Darcys. I dream about someone like that, someone for me. Why do you need that, you ask, When you have Kyle? I guess you could say I love Kyle, but I'm not IN love with him. He's not my soul mate, he's not THE ONE, the one that the second you see them bonds with your soul. No, that's not Kyle, he's sweet and funny and I care about him a lot, really I do. I'm not heartless, but I think he feels the same way, he doesn't love me and really I'm not right for him. We have a laugh, we're good friends, but beyond that there could be nothing!  
  
And so I watch the stars and I wait. Waiting for the love that should come. My love! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey! thanks to everyone who's reviewed! My other stories are posted here and at roswellfanatics.net, my name there is Sarah_helen. A new destiny just means that things are gonna be different fro m what was discovered in the episode Destiny, but you won't find out about that for a while! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Max' POV  
  
So I'm Max Evans. I'm 17, in the athletics team, I'm bright but not a straight A student, and I'm a loner. See that's my life, simple? Everything about me laid before you in a few words. Yeah, like that could ever happen! Just so happens I missed out the tiny point that I am in fact an alien!  
  
Weren't expecting that now were we? No siree! Welcome to my twisted little world, the world of Max Evans, your local alien. Actually, would it put you more at ease to call me Mr Alien-Hybrid? That's the scientific term for me, personally I prefer the term 'Not of this earth'. Ha, I can just feel you cowering there, waiting for me to pop on over there and abduct you. Well sorry folks not tonight, I have too much homework!  
  
I know you're thinking, But he's an alien, why does he have homework?? Well here's another thing to add to the long list of ironies in my life, no one knows about me! Almost no one anyway, there are Michael and Isabel, they know, they'd have to know, they're aliens too! Isabel's my sister, and Michael is my best friend. Gasp! Three aliens! They're gonna take over our world and make us their slaves! I wish! That would be a hell of a lot more simple! In reality we live in a web of lies and secrets! Fun!?!  
  
And to make it even harder, we don't have a clue why we're here! Yes I know most teens go through a stage of questioning their existence, but they aren't on a completely different planet than their meant to be! Really we have absolutely no clue as to who we are, to put it bluntly, we know squat, jack-shit, rien! Actually, no, I lied, we do know something, we knows Isabel is my sister. Way hey! Bring us the general knowledge prize! Give the little aliens a cheer!  
  
Apart from our great fountain of knowledge the only other really cool thing about us is our powers. Me, I can heal people and animals, I don't know how well but I healed this bird once, and I can make this really cool force- field thing. Issy can dream-walk, that's like going into people's dreams, it's kinda a twisted version of real life TV, and she can manipulate molecular structure, stuff like turning Ketchup into Mustard, she saves a fortune on make-up that way! And Michael, well he's got an . interesting power, he can blow things up, he doesn't have any control over what he can blow up, but he blows things up very successfully!  
  
Sounds like fun, you say. Uh, yeah right. Believe me, I am not a major loner at school because I want to be! I'm a loner cos I have to be. We can't let anyone in, so Michael and I hang out, we have the ultimate loner thing going on, and Issy, she's a member of the school's elite! Yup that's right, Isabel Evans, sister of a loner, is one of the most popular girls in school, and you want to know why? Because she hates them all! If they get hurt she won't mind as much.  
  
Yup that's my life! And the thing that sucks biggest is that we have no idea where we're from! I go to school each day and learn a little more about this town where our ship crashed but I never get to find out anything about home, my home! Seriously I know every possible fact about the crash but the only thing I know about me is that Isabel and I were found wandering the desert by our parents at the age of 5! We were just wandering around naked, Michael was with us for a while but he got left behind. Before he found us he got passed around the country from home to home. We found each other again when we all turned up in Roswell a month before fourth grade, we've found each other and we refuse to be separated. We're sticking together cos we don't want to be alone. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like you're the only one of your kind on the planet? Like you're a freak? Well there's three of us now and we are not freaks!  
  
Still, I hate my life! I would give anything to be normal! Kyle Valenti, what I wouldn't give to be him! He is the essence of normal! He's captain for the football team, he's popular, he has looks that get every girl in the school to their knees and his car rocks! But even if he didn't have that I would kill to be him. Why? Well he has Liz Parker! Roswell's most amazing angel. I've loved her since I first saw her! She's beautiful, not pretty, not nice, but beautiful, all other words are wasted on her. She just radiates beauty, but it comes from the inside too. She's the kind of person that stops in the street just to talk to little kids when they look sad. Like I said, she's an angel, she has the heart of one, she just radiates goodness. Michael would tell me I'm going soft, he'd go on about how I sound like a mommy's boy, but you know what? I don't care! I love Liz Parker and I'd shout it from the roof tops! Well, I would if my life wasn't so damn complicated! If I even get close to her she'll probably end up on an FBI operating table!  
  
God I hate my life! What I wouldn't give for normal! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews, they're great! I'm gonna try to get up to speed on updating here, it tends to get forgotten, sorry! But here are a few chapters to make up for it! Please please r/r!!  
  
Liz' POV  
  
Like I said earlier, I live above the Crashdown. It's just a little apartment that's home. I've lived here since I was born, no where else could ever seem like home. There are four main rooms, a kitchen-sitting room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. I have my own bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, I even have my own balcony. I love it, my little sanctuary.  
  
The first thing that you see when you enter my room is my book case. It's huge! It has to be, I have a mini library of books! What? I told you, I'm a geek! But you know the really sad thing? They're all love stories!! Ha! I really am SO sad aren't I? But I really couldn't care less what all of you think! These stories contain everything I've ever wanted! The characters don't have normal lives, they don't have a life like mine that is completely predictable! No, they have a life of excitement with the person they love, their soul mate. And even if the story is a tragedy then the character has died, or moved on, at least knowing that they have had true love, even if it was only for a while! They have all had the life I want and a part of me resides in each book but there's one book that tells it all. You want to know what it is?  
  
A Love that Spanned a Lifetime, by Claudia Parker  
  
Yup, That's right, my Grandmother. And you know why it's so special? Because she wrote it for me! Just me, no one else has ever read it, it was never published. It's the most beautiful love story ever! It was the first book I ever read and it's magic, pure magic!  
  
It tells the story of a love in a different time, on a different planet. The characters are Zan and Liara. To most people I guess it would be a tragedy but personally, to me it's something different. Sure, they both die at the end but there's something about the story that suggests that they don't really die, that something lives on. Grandma Claudia never really explained it to me, the one time I asked she did something really strange. I asked her why she had never written a sequel, her reply was, 'I can't write a sequel, child, for that is yet to happen'. And then she handed me a journal and told me to write my life in it. And as I was only five I just accepted it. A part of me wishes now that I could ask that question again but I'll never get the chance. She died two years ago, and part of me seemed to die with her. She seemed different, special.  
  
And now all I have of her is my book and my journal. I've faithfully written in my journal ever since that day, well not that particular journal as I filled that up years ago, I get a new one every year. Mom and Dad normally order an identical one for me for each Christmas. And the book? Well, the pages are worn and dog-eared and the cover is faded from where I used to smooth it, but the front cover is clean and clear as if it were new, even thought it is possibly the most read page of them all. When Grandma gave it to me she wrote a message to me in the front, one I've never understood but one I've always kept close to my heart;  
  
'My dearest Lizzie,  
  
I wanted you to have this book now because I believe you are ready for the responsibility that accompanies it. This book belongs to you, and only you, no one can take it from you and no one can ever destroy the story it holds. It is yours in more ways than you can comprehend, maybe one day you will see it's significance.  
  
By writing this and passing it on I am fulfilling a promise I made so many years ago to a person so very far away. That woman loved you very much too and she would have done so much to be able to give this to you herself but that chance was cruelly ripped away from her. And although you have never really met her she holds your memory close to her heart. She longed to apologize for all she took away from you and all she made you miss but she hoped that by sending you this story through me that you may once again find that which you sought.  
  
This book contains the story of an amazing love, a love so pure, so innocent that it escaped the jaws of time and lived on. That love was your love my Lizzie and despite the fact that you may never understand what I am telling you that love will never leave you. Even if you never find the receiver of your love, it will be with you when you sleep, when you wake, and every time you take breath. Just as I shall.  
  
One day I hope you will understand this message but until that day, read this book, love it, cherish it, live it!  
  
I love you Elizabeth, no matter what happens or where life takes you, I will always love you.  
  
Grandma Claudia Parker' 


	4. Chapter 4

Max' POV  
  
'Max! Isabel, honey, breakfast!'  
  
That would be my mom, Diane Evans. She and Dad were driving through the desert when they found us. They were on their way back from a conference in Las Cruses at about noon when Issy and I just walked out into the middle of the road in front of them. Mom nearly had a heart attack and dad? Well, him being the man of quick reflexes that he is, swerved the car and nearly crashed into a cactus!  
  
As soon as the car stopped, Dad jumped out and came to see if we were OK, leaving Mom in the car hyperventilating. Really, if I had been old enough to realise what was going on I would have been laughing so hard! But at the time, Issy and I just felt so scared that half a dozen clowns would probably have just made us cry! But anyway, Dad came over and tried to talk to us. Now we're aliens, just hatched out to pod things, can you really expect us to know the English language? Sure we did look as though we were about four years old, but when Dad came over and started jabbering at us in some weird language we turned and ran! We thought we were freaks!?! But apparently Dad chased after us and took us to the car. Only the thing was that he didn't realise Michael was crouching behind a cactus about five feet away and so he just got left there, alone in the desert to die!  
  
Well, to cut a long story short, Mom and Dad adopted us and took us to live with them in Albuquerque. At the end of third grade we moved here to Roswell. Something about Roswell seemed to welcome us, it felt like home, like where we were supposed to be. About half way through the summer we went to the park, and that was where we found Michael. There was a connection between us right away and we all knew that we were the same!  
  
But the one day that will stand in my memory for ever as the beginning of my life, was the first day of fourth grade.  
  
I'"Max! Hurry up!" yelled Isabel. "The bus is here!!"  
  
"I'm coming Issy," Max almost fell down the stairs as he rushed towards his sister.  
  
"Come on! I don't want to be late!"  
  
Isabel dragged Max out the door and onto the bus.  
  
"Issy, Max!" yelled a small blond boy from the back.  
  
"Hey Michael!" replied Isabel.  
  
"What took you so long? Was Issy putting her make up on?" snickered Michael.  
  
Isabel pouted, "Actually Max was!"  
  
"I was not putting on make-up!" scowled Max. "So are you nervous?" he asked turning to Michael.  
  
"Why should I be? I've been to this school before! It's you that new!" replied Michael.  
  
"Oh." said Max, frowning as he contemplated the thought.  
  
"I miss Suzie!" wailed Isabel. "Why'd we have to leave Albuquerque? I liked school there!"  
  
"We wouldn't have met Michael if we hadn't left. Don't cry Issybear!" soothed Max as he pulled his sister into a hug. "I'm sure Suzie misses you too, but you'll make loads of new friends here."  
  
"But I don't want new friends! I want Suzie!"  
  
"Fine Isabel, then you won't make any new friends here and you'll be all alone!" sneered Michael causing a tear to roll down Isabel's cheek.  
  
"I hate you Michael! And I hate Roswell!"  
  
"Issy, I didn't mean it! I'm sure you'll make lots of friends! And you'll always have us!" murmured Michael instantly sorry for his out burst. "Come on, we're here!"  
  
Max looked up, it was true they were here, school. It didn't look much different from the one they had used to go to but it felt different, he could feel a pull just like the one he had felt when they first met Michael. "Come on Issy," he said, pulling Isabel to her feet. "Let's go and look around.'  
  
Max walked boldly to the front of the bus, he felt anything but bold but somehow he felt it was his duty to set an example. He climbed down the steps very gently and stopped at the bottom. Looking around he saw the usual kids playing kickball, older kids chatting, the cheerleaders practicing their chants and then.  
  
The world stopped, everything else vanished except for the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Her long dark hair was blowing in the wind and her dark, soulful eyes turned towards him and caught his gaze. A smile graced her lips as she looked at him and his soul reached out to her.  
  
"Maxwell! Will you move your butt out of the way!"  
  
Max jumped in surprise at the sound of Michael's voice. He swiftly stepped forward away from the door of the bus but when he turned his eyes back to the girl, she was gone.'I/  
  
So that was the first time I ever saw her and the last time I ever had a chance with Liz Parker. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, it's Girlfriend By N*sync.  
  
*Liz' POV*  
  
Every morning it's the same routine, watch.  
  
5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
  
'Liz, sweetie, time to get up!'  
  
Cue the groan and roll out of bed. Walk to the cupboard, throw on the clothes I picked out yesterday, run into the bathroom. Oh I forgot, switch on the radio. Throw on some make-up...  
  
II don't know why you care  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl, you know that ain't fair  
  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I got an idea ...  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know what you feel  
  
Are you sure that it's real  
  
Does he ease your mind  
  
Or does he break your stride  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield  
  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
Any baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I got an idea ...  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end  
  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend i/  
  
I always seem to end up singing along to the radio in the morning, even though my voice sounds like a dying cat at this time of the day. And just out of interest, have you ever tried to put lip gloss on while singing to the radio? Well it's damn hard, let me tell you! But it only really takes a second cos well I don't wanna wear too much make-up now do I? The thing that takes the longest is putting my contact lenses in. Oh, did I forget to tell you that? Well, I wear contacts, I was told I needed glasses about two years ago, I got contacts straight away. Little Geeky Liz Parker did not need glasses to make her look any worse! It would be ridding my lovely eyes, my only good feature, of their freedom! Now they only have to have me prodding them twice a day.  
  
Right, so by now I'm out in the kitchen getting my breakfast, an apple! Wooo yeah! I think I have a right to display fake excitement, this has been the routine for the last, I don't know, seven years?? See my life is just so annoyingly predictable! Nothing exciting ever happens to me! Except for once when I was eating an orange, I swallowed a pip and nearly choked to death. It seems kind of funny looking back on it, but it wasn't at the time! Having to live on nothing but yogurt for days!!!! Believe me when I say that I've never had a yogurt since!  
  
So, after shoveling breakfast down, without choking I might add, I shove my trainers on and run down to the café. Grab my bag from the back room where I dumped it last night and run out the back door. Mom and Dad are probably out the front helping the first few people get their breakfast and setting up for the lunch time rush.  
  
For once this morning I have no reason to hurry. I walk to school, always have done. Catching the bus would just be so, like, un-cool! Yeah, like that would ever be my motive! Actually it's because the first time I tried to catch the bus I missed it completely and ended up walking anyway. It's nice, I don't mind, it wakes me up, gives me a chance to psyche myself up to another day of being normal little Liz Parker!  
  
It's strange how important walking to school has become to me over the years. It helps me to relive the most amazing experience of my life. The only time when I ever felt special!  
  
It was on the first day of fourth grade. Maria and I had both walked to school, getting there quite early. We were standing out in front of the school with all these people milling around us. Alex, of course, was late! Men! OK so he was only 6 years old, but I'm still not letting it go! Any way, Maria was going on and on about these cypress oils things that her mom had let her try. She was babbling on about something to do with the calming effects of the forest and singing mountain streams. What?!? But I was listening, when you've been around Maria for a while you sort of develop a Maria filter and kind of just tune her out. My mind was buzzing along all by itself thank you very much.  
  
I was jittery and nervous. Here we were at the beginning of a new school year, just another year of trying to be perfect, attempting to make my parents happy. Don't get me wrong my parents were great, they never really asked anything of me, I just couldn't see that at the time. All I could see were these wonderful people who had cared for me through absolutely everything and I didn't want to lose them, so I tried to be perfect. I did everything, I got overworked, a ten minute homework took me two hours! I used to creep back up after my parents had put me to bed, go onto my balcony and keep going with my homework. Then I began to skip lunches etc, until one day I collapsed in the middle of PE. My parents gave me a talk to find out what was wrong. I still try to be perfect but maybe just not so much.  
  
So all the time Maria was talking I was thinking about being perfect, until a noise jolted me out of my stupor. I thought at first that it was Maria, but no, she was still going like a hurricane with out any clue as to what I was doing. So I turned round looking for the noise that had so rudely awakened me. It was the arrival of the school bus, not that interesting, but just as I was about to turn round someone got off the bus.  
  
The feeling I got was. astounding. No word can describe it! For a second it felt like I was floating, everyone else was gone, all my cares of the moment had disappeared. He was looking at me as though I was beautiful, as though he loved me. My heart was crying out to him but all I could do was smile. It was amazing, but the next second my eye contact was broken with him and Alex dragged me off into school.  
  
You must think I'm crazy, I know we were only nine years old and only just in fourth grade but it really felt real! When I looked into his eyes I really saw love! If there's anything in this world that I've ever been sure of it's that on that day I saw love for the first time. It's been a long time since then though, perhaps what I saw was love, just not MY love. The one I'm searching for, the soul-mate love that I've never found.  
  
In that first week of that year I did everything to try and find out my mysterious boy's name but I had no success until Friday. I just walked into my Biology class and there he was, sitting there with the only free seat in the room, right next to him! We ended up as lab partners after that, but for some reason he never really tried to talk to me after that, he never mentioned that morning. He became more and more distant as time went on, it hurt, yes, it hurt a lot, I couldn't believe what I had felt was one sided, that's why now I don't believe that what I felt was my soul-mate love. It must have been something different, though what I'm not sure.  
  
I'll never forget him though, he'll always have that space in my heart that's saved for the first second you experience love. 


	6. Chapter 6

Max' POV  
  
Every morning I drive to school with Issy. Our parents got us a jeep for our sixteenth birthday, we share it. Think about it this way, it makes a welcome alternative to catching the bus with a load of ten year olds! So ever since we got it, we've used it to get to school, religiously. And of course if it ever brakes down we don't have to take it to a garage, oh no, Max and Isabel Evans Master Mechanics! Just one swipe of the hand and everything is fixed! It's a sure fire way to save money! Buy the Magic Evans twins at a store near you, never fail your MOT again! Wow aren't we the lucky ones! Excuse me while I crack up hysterically.  
  
Michael how ever zooms to school on his motor bike. Yup that's our Mikey Boy, your average Biker dude with an attitude problem. So me, Max Evans, star stuck lover (or at least I would be if Liz would notice me) and Stonewall Guerin! What a pair! Just me and my angry side kick, who needs friends? Who needs happiness? Who needs their dreams to come true?  
  
So this is my normal mental commentary that I get as I stand by Michael's locker every morning. Yes every morning, the only thing that my favourite attitudely challenged alien lacks is an alarm clock, and no matter what you do, he'll always be late. ALWAYS! Which is why, every morning finds me standing, invisible, next to Michael's locker watching the happily oblivious people wonder their way past. Great huh?  
  
I have another lesson of hell next. Biology, with Liz Parker. Now why would that be hell, you ask? Hmmm I wonder, now why could that be, perhaps because I have to sit next to her all lesson, making small talk and knowing I can never have her! And what makes it worse is that I still have the memories we made in fourth grade. We got quite close back then, before I started to freak out about who I was. We used to have a good time but then I pulled away, can you say idiot? And she kind of just moved on and forgot about me. She got more and more popular and I got more and more invisible!  
  
Invisible. Yup that's a good word for me, but the weird thing is that how ever much I hate it, it's actually what I was trying to achieve that time so long ago. Invisible is good, invisible doesn't make people curious as to why your car always seems to miraculously heal its self. But one thing invisible doesn't give you is happiness. Happiness is Liz Parker. That's why I hang around her so much, sure she doesn't notice it but I'm always there, watching in the back ground. It's strange how she never seems to notice how often I sit in the Crashdown, I can just sit there for hours watching her, ordering drink after drink for an excuse!  
  
I guess she'll never know how much I love her. It's a sickening thought really that no one will ever really know who Max Evans was when I'm gone, how no one will miss me. Again my mind harks back to my biggest wish, to be normal. Perhaps if I was normal then I would have the courage to go to her and talk, to walk up to her in the corridor and kiss her.  
  
I guess there's some people who would kill to have a secret. To have the 'excitement' and the 'adventure'. Yeah that's really what it is! Muh-uh, that's why Issy, Michael and I have to fear for our lives every day! It's really not everything it's cracked up to be! To have to lie to everyone you love, to never show the world your true self, to be constantly distancing yourself from everyone who really matters. It hurts, yes it hurts like hell! We have to see the pain cross their faces every time we push them away, to feel the guilt stab us in the heart when they misplace their trust in us, and to have to listen to every stupid lie leave our mouths.  
  
People who are normal don't understand, they don't see being different as what it really is, a burden. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! OK I know I haven't updated this in ages cos I have a back log of chapters waiting to come out but if I post them all at one I know I won't get many reviews so I'm gonna try and post one a day if I can, there may be some days when I forget or don't have time but I'll try my best! So here's the first! Please please try and leave feedback or i just won't remember to update!  
  
BCHAPTER 7B  
  
LIZ' POV  
  
Looks like Max is late AGAIN! He always seems to be late. Maybe it's that he's trying to avoid me. Yes I know I'm oddly paranoid! But really I guess it's just that Michael is late. It's strange how Michael always manages to be late, no matter what he does, he'll always be late! It's some kind of force of nature that determines that Michael Guerin will be late! It's early morning I'm allowed to babble! God I sound like Maria!! Aggh! Save me! Speaking of Maria though, I think she has a thing abut Mikey-Boy. No seriously I do! When ever she sees him she starts slagging him off, but the thing is that when she does it she's always staring right at him with a sort of dreamy look in her eye. And on the rare occasion that she and Michael talk they always seem to end up having an argument, there's a sort of tension between them that sets off sparks. It's sweet, like candy! I should say that to her, see if she flips out.  
  
Anyway, back to Biology and Max. If he doesn't hurry up he's gonna be really late, even later than Mrs Parrater, our teacher. Fondly named parrot by her adoring students. Adoring? OK maybe that's a bit to strong a word. Perhaps hating, despising, strongly disliking would be slightly closer to the truth. Personally I don't mind her cos I LOVE biology. And I never get in her bad books, but believe me if you do get in her bad books be prepared to lose a limb! She is one scary person when she's angry! She has this really evil looking hawk nose, like a parrot! Get it? And this REALLY annoying habit to spit when she shouts, which is why everyone crowds towards the back of the room! She must be practically the most hated teacher in the whole school! Except for Mr Hardy, girl's PE teacher, spawn of Satan and leering pervert!  
  
Ah, there's Max. Damn! Why does he always have to looks so nice! Grrrr! PARKER!!! Quit it! Think of Kyle, think of Kyle, think of Kyle. Yup that's my normal mantra for any lesson I have with Max. There was one time though that I was having a really hard time so I thought to myself, 'Hey why don't you sing it to a catchy tune in your head, then you won't forget to do it.' Oh yeah, great idea! The next thing I know is the whole class is sniggering and Max is looking at me like I'm a mad woman cos I'm sitting there singing, Think of Kyle, to Kylie Minouge's 'I just can't get you out of my head'! Can you say Embarrassing?  
  
Right, so Kyle. Well I'll probably see him at lunch time. We'll sit down and eat together, and laugh and joke, perhaps throw food at each other. Just like I would with Maria and Alex. See that's how I feel about Kyle, like he's a friend, a really close friend, sure, but nothing more. When we kiss there just isn't that spark that says 'You'll always be mine', there's that spark that says 'Hey this is good fun while it lasts!'. But could I tell Kyle that? Nuh-uh I just don't want to hurt him, yes, he's not really in love with me but all the same it's not exactly good for the most popular guy in the school to be dumped by his geeky girl friend, I mean, it's bad enough to have a geeky girl friend! Anyway, it's fun, and why break a good thing? And I feel fulfilled with what we have..... Yes I do know that I'm rubbish at lying! But really Kyle is sweet, loyal, caring! NO I AM NOT DESCRIBING A POODLE!! Aghh! You're just like Maria! that's what she said! Kyle is not like a poodle, well yes he is cute, no, no what am I saying? Kyle is NOT like a poodle! Period! End of discussion!  
  
Stop looking at me like that!  
  
Fine I'm going back to Biology now!  
  
Oh Crap! Max has been talking to me all this time. Uh OK, improvise, improvise. Help?!? Please! Oh quit sulking!! Right make a guess what could he have said???  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Nod and smile Parker, just nod and smile. Why is that bitch Pam Troy laughing at me? What did I say?  
  
'Uh, Liz, were you actually listening to that, cos ummm I don't think what you're doing is yeah.'  
  
He asked me what I was doing! No! I am so dumb! Why couldn't I have thought of that? What am I gonna say in reply? Talking to the voices in my head? Day dreaming about you?  
  
'I was, errrrm, yeah, I was,' Help me! Help me please! 'PLANNING OUR EXPERIMENT!'  
  
Good answer Parker, but you really didn't have to shout it!!!! Oh I'm dying!! I'm going red, bright red, and Pam is still laughing at me. And Max is.. wait a minute! Is that a grin! No! Don't you dare Maxwell Evans! You wouldn't. He is! He's laughing at me! Oh you are so dead Max!  
  
But he looks so cute when he laughs, and laughter is contagious isn't it. I'm going to, I'm gonna laugh! I'm gonna make even more of a fool of myself! I'm gonna sit here laughing like a hyena at myself. I am, I'm laughing. I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe! Great now I'm, gonna died from lack of air Oh my life is just too good for words! Ha! But there is one up point to this laughing! Pam Troy's shut her big fat mouth! And Max is sitting next to me laughing his head off too! Oh life suddenly feels a lot better.  
  
'PARKER! EVANS! Stop acting like animals and start working!'  
  
Oh, great, just great! Parrot! I see bench cleaning duty leering it's way towards me! There goes half my lunch break! And all my pride! Washed away, cos every body's watching us and Pam Troy's gone back onto snickering mode! I'm never gonna hear the end of this now! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I failed to bring out a part yesterday, I am trying my best but life is very very busy at the moment! I probably won't have time to get a part out tomorrow either just cos I have no time to come onto the internet but I should get one out on Wednesday. Thank you for the feedback it's great to hear from you all. One person said something about too many exclamation marks, sorry if this annoys you I'll take it into consideration but I have about 25 chapters of this written already so I'm afraid you'll have to put up with it for a while, please just try to ignore it. I hope you can read the story for the words and not for my awful punctuation. Don't forget the feedback! See you all soon.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Max' POV  
  
At this moment in time there is only one thing I can do. Gawk! Have you ever walked into a room to see an angel sitting before you? Fine, have you ever walked into a biology lab to see an angel sitting before you? Thought not. Well this is just another part of my odd life.  
  
Here I am, standing next to the door looking like a maniac. And why am I just standing here? Because I can't take my eyes of something, someone in the room. And no it's not Pam Troy. If ever the day comes when I look at Pam Troy and think I've gone to heaven, I'll kill myself and make sure I really do go to heaven. Though yes Pam Troy is an interesting sight for a guy's eyes at the moment seeing as she's jut pulled her top down another two inches, any further and it'll really be past the point of no return.  
  
But I'm not the kind of guy to leer at Pam. No honestly I'm not! She just never seems to leave me alone. It can really get to you after FOUR YEARS!!! But my mind is solely occupied with my angel, Liz. Only someone as innocent as her could look so amazingly good just reading a biology book! She's completely engrossed in it, she doesn't even seem to notice what's going on around her, a few strands of hair are hanging in front of her face. Ohhh what I wouldn't do just to push that hair away from her face. I would do anything just to touch her, taste her and. DOWN BOY! Max get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
Right so talking to her. talking to her. breathe Maxwell. Just walk across the room, ignore the weird looks you're getting from people, it's just cos you've been standing at the door for the last five minutes. Walk, ignore Pam pulling her top lower, and smiling at you, focus on Liz, focus on Liz! Shit, that would be a chair! Way to go Max! Fall over a chair! Now everyone's really looking at you! Just keep focusing on Liz.  
  
'Hi Liz!' Damn that stupid teenaged-boy rule that says your voice squeaks when you're nervous. 'So what you doing?' Oh yeah great question Max seeing as she's looking at a book!! Clever guy! Liz is looking at me kinda weird, which isn't really surprising when I asked her what she was doing while she stared at book.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Eh? Excuse my lack of words but since when did 'yeah' classify as doing something?? Right now I'm really confused. And I thought my question was bad.  
  
'Uh, Liz, were you actually listening to that, cos ummm I don't think what you're doing is yeah.'  
  
She looks a little flustered and embarrassed. Hell I don't know why. She wasn't the one who walked into a room, stood by the door for five minutes staring at someone reading, fell over a chair, and asked the person reading what they were doing!  
  
'I was, errrrm, yeah, I was, PLANNING OUR EXPERIMENT!'  
  
Okay, the shouting at me bit was a little over the top. I know it's probably gonna make her feel worse but I can feel my eyebrow raising, I have spent WAY too much time with Michael! Pam Troy's laughing at Liz. She's going red. I know I shouldn't laugh but she just looks so cute when she's embarrassed and really if I don't laugh I'll just do something even more stupid like puke on her or start choking.  
  
Perhaps laughing wasn't such a good idea, she looks ready to strangle me.  
  
She laughing? She's laughing too!! I made her laugh!! Score one for Evans! This boy is on a roll! Bring it on! Evans, Evans he's our man, if he can't do it no one can! Goooo E-V-A-N-S! I apologize for that, Issy got onto the cheerleading team last year.  
  
So Liz and I are laughing, Pam's shut up and I haven't made a complete fool of myself again. Could life get any better?  
  
'PARKER! EVANS! Stop acting like animals and start working!'  
  
Oh perfect, just frickin' wonderful! Game, set, match to Parrot! Damn it! Well there goes that snatched moment of happiness. Not only did I yet again make myself look like a prat but I managed to get Liz into it too. I swear the gods hate me!  
  
Just look at the book, pretend you're working. What ever you do don't get Liz into trouble again. Don't even talk to her, she probably hates you!  
  
And once again I, Max Evans, mess up any chance Liz and I ever had of being close. Isn't life just spiffing?!? 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
Liz' POV  
  
Finally! The day is over! I don't think I could have faced another second. It's been one of those days where everything that happened just made the idea of suicide VERY appealing. I made a complete fool of myself in front of Max! I mean how could he ever like a Klutz like me? I just feel like stamping my feet and screaming. Could I be any more unlucky? I scared him off completely! He didn't say another word to me for the rest of the lesson! Aghhhhhhh, I'm doomed to be alone!  
  
By lunch time everyone in the whole school had heard about it, even Maria and Alex, and believe me they're always the last ones to know.  
  
I'So Chica I hear someone's been drawing attention to themselves!' giggled Maria.  
  
Liz let her head plunge into the table and connect with a thump.  
  
'And been flirting with one Max Evans!' added Alex.  
  
'We were just laughing! Not flirting!' insisted Liz raising her head from the table to look at her two friends. 'Kyle is gonna have a fit,' groaned Liz as she let her head fall back to the table.  
  
'Ahh, I understand now! All this was just a master plan to kill Kyle. Good move Lizzie,' quipped Alex.  
  
At the sound of yet another groan from Liz, Maria sat down and began to stroke Liz' hair.  
  
'Awww, come on Chica, it can't be all that bad!'  
  
'I'm doomed! I'm gonna die alone! A lonely old spinster that no one knows and no one visits!' muttered Liz without raising her head. 'Why? Why me?'  
  
'Aww Lizziebear, Maria and I will bring our families to visit you at least once a year!'  
  
'OW! Maria!' Alex yelped as Maria smashed a fist into his arm. He looked down forlornly at the aching limb.  
  
'Just ignore the idiot, Liz. Come on let's go get some lunch!'  
  
Maria pulled Liz to her feet and began to drag her towards the food. Suddenly she walked slap bang into a very large, strong wall.  
  
'KYLE!' Maria squeaked with over enthusiasm. 'HI!'  
  
'Hey Maria,' he grunted in confusion. 'Uh, Liz could we talk?'  
  
'Actually we were just going.'  
  
'It's OK Alex,' interrupted Liz, detaching herself from Maria. 'Let's go.'  
  
Leaving the canteen, Kyle dragged Liz into the eraser room.  
  
'This'll cause even more talk.' Liz smiled cautiously up at the boy beside her, preparing for what was to come.  
  
Kyle didn't answer, he just studied her.  
  
Liz sighed, ' Look Kyle, I am really not in the mood! I've just had the mother of all bad mornings and I really just want to get through lunch time without impailing a knife in my stomach so if we could just get this over with it would be much appreciated!'  
  
Kyle's face softened immediately and he smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. He just couldn't believe that this girl had ever agreed to go out with him! Liz Parker the most beautiful girl in the school, sought after by most jocks but warned off by Kyle. She was truly amazing but her most beautiful feature was that she didn't even realise how amazing she really was! He loved her, yes Kyle Valenti, player of the school, was in love with Liz Parker! And so, when he heard about what had happened with Max Evans, via Pam Troy, he had nearly gone mad with jealousy.  
  
'Liz, I just. I just wanted to ask you about this morning, I mean, there are a lot of rumors flying around.'  
  
'Yeah most of them from Pam's own lips I bet,' muttered Liz under her breath. There was definitely no love lost between Pam and Liz, they were arch rivals to the end. Pam Troy, vain, popular, blonde, annoying, plastic and a slut, everything that Liz Parker wasn't but wanted everything Liz Parker had. She wanted Kyle, not because she liked him, no in fact Pam was lusting after Max Evans, just another reason to hate Liz, but she wanted Kyle because he was Liz' and it was up to her to personally make Liz' life a living nightmare! Of course she wasn't the only one of the popular group who hated Liz, oh no, among Pam Troy's minions there could be found one Tess Harding, christened Gerbil by her haters. Her fixation with Liz was more of a mystery, there seemed to be no particular reason for it.  
  
Liz sucked in her breath, 'Ok Kyle, I don't know what rumors are going round so I'm just gonna tell you what happened, OK? Right Max Evans walked into Bio and came over to talk to me like he should seeing as he's my lab partner. We were talking and I said something funny, he laughed and I joined in. The Parrot walked in and told us to shut up, that's it, end of story! We were just messing around like friends do!'  
  
Only then did Kyle see his girlfriend's tired eyes and ragged face. Immediately her felt sorry, how could he have doubted her?  
  
'Liz, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to the rumors. Are you OK?' he asked. 'You look exhausted. You should take a break!'  
  
Liz rolled her eyes inwardly, only Kyle could start off a conversation by trying to accuse her and the turn it round so he sounded concerned. 'Yes Kyle, I'm fine! I can relax on Sunday, I have two shifts at the Crash tomorrow. I'll be fine! Just don't worry!'/i  
  
And that was my lunch time! Great hey? And now you find me walking home with at least five tons of books. Can you believe how much work they set us for just one weekend? Really! I have ten text books in my arms, my bag over my shoulder, and I'm trying to balance two plastic bags on top of all that!  
  
'Hey! Are you OK there? Do you want a ride?'  
  
Max? Oh joy! 'Uh, yeah sure.'  
  
And so I'm climbing into Max' jeep, he got it for his birthday last year. And how do I know this? Because I stalk him! No, I saw him and Issy driving in it for the first time on their birthday and well, I put two and two together and Voila! Of course Pam is gonna have a field day when she finds out I've been riding around with Max. No I did not say. ewwwwwww, get your minds out of the gutter! I meant getting a ride with Max. damn it why can't I say it right.. ummmm. Traveling home with Max. Yeah that sounds better! So anyway where was I before I started talking about riding Max? Agh! I didn't mean that! Right I'll shut up now..  
  
Stop laughing!  
  
'Look Liz I'm really sorry about earlier and everything.'  
  
Huh? He's apologizing to me? Why the hell is he apologizing to me? Wait a second. Whoooooooooo I didn't scare him off!! Do the happy dance! OK perhaps not now, but later.  
  
Now smile and talk, and make sense! 'It's OK, really you have nothing to say sorry about.'  
  
'Ok, but all the same, I'm really sorry.'  
  
Awkward pause! Awkward pause! Say something Liz!  
  
'Mushrooms.'  
  
MUSHROOMS?!?!? Why the hell did I say that? What on earth made my say that? Help! Please Help! I'm dying here!  
  
'What?'  
  
God, he looks scared to death which is hardly surprising seeing as you just randomly brought up the topic of Mushrooms!!!  
  
'I was just asking where Isabel is.' That was OK, I can understand how where's your sister could come out as mushrooms. NOT!!  
  
'Oh she's at the match, Pam asked her along.'  
  
He took it? He believed that was what I was saying? Whooooooo! Good save Parker! Now breathe, breathe. And try and say something coherent this time!  
  
'The match? Oh yeah, Kyle's playing.'  
  
Uh, real smooth Liz! Great just great, you just had to bring Kyle into this didn't you?  
  
Well he brought Pam into it!  
  
She's not his girlfriend!  
  
Right stop arguing with yourself and get out of the damn car. We're at the Crashdown.  
  
'Thanks Max. See you!'  
  
'Bye Liz!'  
  
Aghhh, he's so gorgeous and I'm such an idiot!! Why me?? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated since Tuesday, life got a little busy. In response to one piece of feedback I just wanted to make everyone aware that this is a re-write of Roswell, therefore any changes there are to the original story are intentional and I am aware of them. Please keep on reviewing! And if anyone knows how to do the html tags please please let me know how! Cos they would really help with a few of the coming chapters!  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Max' POV  
  
You would not believe the day I've had! Having to dodge all the jocks, cheerleaders AND your own sister! I don't know what's worse, a quick death by jocks and cheerleaders or a slow and painful death by your alien sister! What a great life I lead! Ha!  
  
But against all the odds Max has succeeded! My tactical dives into class rooms, avoiding Liz and well timed disappearances obviously paid off. I think I have now earned the title of superhero! I think I'll be called Alien man! Will my green cape and fake big black eyes! Michael can be my side-kick we can call him Why-the-hell-bother-saving-the-world-I'd-rather- watch-the-hockey boy! And he can wear pants over tights! Wouldn't that be fun?  
  
Yes, the long day is finally beginning to rub off on my sanity! I even had to skip lunch to stay alive! So now I'm driving home, alone, my sister will be home later! I just need to psyche myself up for the big alien show down! Michael, Is and I have an alien power meeting (Don't you just love the name! Michael thought it up all by himself! Clever boy!) tonight to practice our powers! So we can be ready to fight evil and save the world! The terrific alien trio! Fighting for a better universe against all evil!! In actual fact it's cos we used to get so bored on Friday nights we knew we had to do something!  
  
Wait a second, is that. is that Liz? Whoa! How many books can she carry? But I'm not gonna stop. it's really not a good idea, I'll just get us into more trouble. What the-? Why are we slowing down? Hell, why won't my feet listen to my brain?  
  
'Hey! Are you OK there? Do you want a ride?'  
  
Could I sound anymore cliché?  
  
'Uh, yeah sure.'  
  
Oh god! Liz Parker is in the car next to me! Say something Max, say something!  
  
Really? You actually want me to say 'something'? Whoa, OK I get the picture, jut put the rocks down.  
  
What do I say? I mean I don't want to stuff it up like I did this morning. Ah, this morning.  
  
'Look Liz I'm really sorry about earlier and everything.'  
  
Pause! Pause! What's with the pause? Perhaps she doesn't want to forgive me.  
  
'It's OK, really you have nothing to say sorry about.' I don't? Oh just getting you into trouble, embarrassing you, and giving Pam food for rumors. Oh of course! Nothing to apologize for!?!  
  
'Ok, but all the same, I'm really sorry.'  
  
Well I'm glad that's over. Oh not the silence again! What do I say? HELP!  
  
'Mushrooms.'  
  
What?!? OK Liz not exactly the conversation starter I would have picked, but whatever suits your tastes.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I was just asking where Isabel is.'  
  
You were? Well that's a new way of asking. Maybe I'll try it sometime.  
  
Right so that was a good sign, she's interested in your family. 'Oh she's at the match, Pam asked her along.'  
  
Oh good going idiot! Mention Liz' arch nemesis! Clever boy!  
  
'The match? Oh yeah, Kyle's playing.'  
  
Ah.. Kyle. Right. I'll take that as a hint. So I guess you can see how much she loves him, she must think about him all the time. I suppose it's hopeless for me unless I become a Kyle Valenti clone, and I really don't see that happening anytime soon! I should just try and move on from Liz, it's never gonna happen. She's already taken, heart, mind and soul! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oook this is gonna be infinitely hard for you to read cos I have no idea how to get bold and italics on here (anyone who can tell me will be my friend forever btw!) So I'm gonna do it this way speech with ^ ^ round it is Alex and speech without is Maria. I really hope you can understand this! Sorry! ummmm and any actions will have * * around it, ie *cough*  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Maria and Alex POV  
  
^Alex Whitman here, and I'll be you tour guide today along the vast ironies of Liz Parker's life. To the left we have.^  
  
Alex would you please just shut up and introduce us!  
  
^I'm getting there, so anyway, like I was saying, to the left we have.^  
  
Oh for God's sake! Who ever thought of putting us together was definitely crazy! Right lets make this short and to the point, we have more important things to worry about! I would be Maria DeLuca, all singing, all dancing, wonderful friend. SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALEX! And Liz' number one best friend.  
  
^Hey! I resent that!^  
  
Shut your mouth! Loud mouth over there is Alex Whitman, mad tour guide impersonator and number two best friend. *Sticks out tongue*  
  
^Maria Joelle DeLuca you put that tongue right back in your mouth before I do it for you! That's right, cower! Woooohahaha! So anyway, as birdbrain said, I'm Alex Whitman, founder of 'The Whits', comedian, bass player, amazing best friend and all-round great guy!^  
  
Hey if your head got any bigger it would finally explode and all the jello stored in there would finally go to feeding that third world country that so desperately needs it!  
  
^That's it, you asked for it! You've just been begging for a tickle attack!^  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
^Yeah! You're going down DeLuca!^  
  
We'll just see about that Alexander Charles Clancy Whitman!  
  
^Maria! You promised you'd never call me that in public!^  
  
Well, did I call you 'that? Ha! Never mess with Hurricane DeLuca!  
  
^*Grunt*^  
  
Awww, quit your sulking! You used my middle name!  
  
^Yeah well yours isn't Clancy!^  
  
Aww come on, Clancy is a lovely name, it's the sort of thing I'd name my female goldfish!  
  
^*Turns away*^  
  
Fine! I'm sorry Alex C.C.W! Better? Quit glaring at me! Can we please just get back to Lizzie?  
  
^Fine! But I'm still mad at you! I'm just doing this for Liz! Now, as I was- ^  
  
As Alex was about to say, I'm going to be doing most of the talking, isn't that right Alex?  
  
^I graciously agreed to let Maria speak after she got down on her knees and begged.^  
  
ALEX!  
  
^Fine we flipped a coin and Maria threatened me.^  
  
Thank you Alex! You can shut up now! OK First things first, here's a quick tour of Liz' Life.  
  
21st January 1983 11:38am Alexander Charles Cl- *Alex clears his throat* Fine, fine, Alex Charles Whitman is born. 21st January 1983 10pm Maria Joelle DeLuca, me, is born. 22nd January 1983 12:05am Elizabeth Claudia May Parker is born.  
  
On the 7th September 1986 Liz Parker starts school along with Alex and myself, her trial for perfection begins.  
  
Liz Parker sees Max Evans for the first time on the first day of fourth grade, 9th September 1992.  
  
On the 21st June 1993 Liz Parker collapses from exhaustion in the middle of gym class, she spends the next three weeks off school. Max Evans looks like he might go mad.  
  
December 25th 1997, Claudia Parker, Liz' grandmother, dies. Liz is devastated, Alex and I spend the next week at her house trying to make her feel better. We learn about the book.  
  
Many years pass without much event until 5th April 1998 Kyle Valenti approaches Liz in the corridor and asks her out. 20th April Kyle and Liz go on their first date and share their first kiss, Lizzie is ecstatic, and goes on about it for hours, but the last time she mentions it she says, 'I can't believe I got my first kiss from Max Evans!'  
  
January 10th 1999, Liz Parker makes an idiot out of herself in Biology and the whole school begins to talk.  
  
So that's your quick guide to our Lizzie's life. And not I'm sure you have a hell of a lot of questions flying through your mind so I'm gonna let Alex answer them!  
  
^Oh, gee thanks Maria! Give me the hard job! OK now to review what Maria just said, I'm pretty sure that you can't have any questions about our births apart from what on earth possessed my parent to give me such an awful middle name. Well let's see if we can answer that one. Nope, all I can think of is that my parents had a nasty fixation with torturing their child!  
  
Moving on, the first day of school, I suppose you want to know about Liz' trial for perfection. Well there's not much to tell, she started a quest for straight A's and perfect attendance, she skipped lunches to do extra work, didn't sleep and that's about it. You're probably wondering why we didn't stop her, but come on! We were only three! You can't really expect that much for us!  
  
Next we come to 21st June 1993, god I remember that day all too well! Maria and I had been on at Liz for weeks to go and see a doctor. She was looking so ill, her skin was pail and puffy, her hair was limp and dull and she didn't ever seem to eat! We were half way through a game of basket ball when Maria threw the ball to Liz, she jumped to catch it, missed and just crashed to the floor. She wasn't moving at all, it was a full minute before the teacher even noticed her lying there with Maria and I screaming beside her. She was rushed off to hospital and Maria and I were just left to get on with school. Teachers really have no idea what it's like when a friend gets hurt or they wouldn't expect you to go back to normal. Maria was a shivering wreck for the rest of the day and I just withdrew into myself, all we could think about was Liz. But I wasn't withdraw enough to miss Max Evans, he was walking around school like a zombie, perhaps even worse than us. You see he was there when he collapsed, we weren't in the same gym class but he'd just arrived with a note for the teacher. He arrived just in time to see Liz collapse! It was on that day that Maria and I finally realised how much he likes Liz!  
  
The next big event came four years later on Christmas day. Maria's mom got a phone call from Nancy and Jeff Parker (Liz' parents) at about four o'clock in the afternoon saying that Grandma Claudia had just had a heart attack and could Maria come over and see Liz. Then they phoned me, Maria and I went over straight away of course. Liz was hysterical, she had always been close to Claudia, we all had. She was Maria and my segregate grandma. She was the best, and she cooked the most amazing brownies!  
  
We stayed up all night talking about her and then Liz got out a book that Claudia had written for her. She read it to us so we could all have something solid to remember Grandma by. It was amazing that book, the way it was written made the people in it more than just characters, they were actual people! And although that's physically impossible it seemed like that. The other weird thing about it was that each of the main characters seemed to be written to resemble us. Liara was Liz, Mariane was Maria, light blonde hair, flighty, slightly odd, ring a bell? *Maria hits him* Ow! And Aldran was me, dashing, handsome. OK so he was their best-friend and he was scrawny.^  
  
Thank you Alex!  
  
^Right so that's that sorted, not we move onto 20th April 1998 the day Liz made the biggest mistake of her life. She decided to date a jock! Big no no! But of course, Liz being Liz she was trusting enough to go out with him, but what she couldn't see was that when she did that she left her true happiness behind her! In the form of Max Evans. Now what I have never been able to understand is why Liz can't seem to see what's right in front of her! She's had a crush on him ever since fourth grade and believe me that is a looooooong time ago! But somehow she manages to be blind to the fact that he likes her too! OK so maybe not likes, perhaps, adores, loves, lusts after, praises, stalks! All those kind of things. Even Pam Troy has noticed it! And trust Maria and I when we say that she wouldn't notice something even if it bit her on the ass! She's a bimbo through and through that somehow got into the same science class as Liz the genius but oh well.  
  
So if Pam can notice it then why the hell can't Liz? Or Max for that matter, it's like they're in this dream state where they find it physically impossible to notice the obvious! And well after putting up with Liz day dreaming about Max for seven years we are seriously bored! And we've decided it's time to do something about it! We're gonna pair Liz and Max up! Then at last they'll finally be happy!^  
  
Plus when that happens Alex might finally get to talk to Isabel Evans, Max' sister who he's had a crush on almost as long as Liz has liked Max!  
  
^Hey you can't talk! You with your little Michael Guerin obsession!^  
  
I do not like Michael! That guy has serious attitude problems! He's the most rude, arrogant pig that walks this earth.  
  
^See you like him! You'd only get that worked up if you like him!^  
  
God! You are impossible Alex!  
  
^See I told you she was obsessed with him! Well anyway back to Liz and Max. It's because of our plan that today was so perfect! Our shy little Lizzie actually having fun with Max instead of just moping around!^  
  
But then came lunch time.  
  
^And Kyle!^  
  
Yup, he just had to stick his nose in and ruin everything! I mean everything! He just walks up to us in lunch and drags her off! And she doesn't even resist! I mean who does he think he is? Prince of England? Not that being the Prince of England is bad, cos personally I think William is actually quite attractive in a sort of donkeyish sort of way, and Harry, well he's a bit young for me, but he's cute. And.  
  
^Maria, babbling!^  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
^Sniff some cypress oil and chill, girlfriend! Let me speak! So Kyle turned up just as we were about to get some food and begin to convince Liz that Max really likes her. He drags her off to the eraser room! I mean does this guy have no heart? His girlfriend is completely depressed, almost suicidal and all he can think about is getting a little somethin' somethin'! Some guys just have a one track mind! But the thing is that I don't think he got any, not from our Lizzie! I'm so proud of her! She came out looking just as depressed as when she went in. And Kyle came out looking like the forlorn little puppy that he is!^  
  
So tomorrow is another day, Saturday and Liz and I are waiting tables together. It's a well known fact that Max Evans will come in for lunch and sit in Liz' section so Alex and I will be there to bring Liz' attention to it! Make sure she realizes what a babe he really is!  
  
^Yup, and we will not accept defeat! Maria can get extremely vicious when she doesn't get her way.^  
  
HEY!  
  
^Well it's true! Remember when I wasn't gonna help you out with Liz you threatened my. Anyway, you don't really need to hear about that. Just watch out! Team Whitman is on Liz' case!^  
  
I thought we settled on team DeLuca!  
  
^Whitman^  
  
DELUCA!  
  
^WHITMAN^  
  
Right that's it! I'm gonna carry out my threat!  
  
^Crap! I'll see you guys later. RUN AWAY!!!^  
  
Hehehe, run you wimp run! Well I'll come by and talk to you as soon as we get a new development! Bye!  
  
A/N: I hope you could understand at least some of that! 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Liz' POV  
  
It's 12:30pm and here I am just sitting on my balcony, staring at the stars. There's this one constellation that I've always loved, ever since I was a child. It's eight stars in the shape of a V, it looks kinda like this,  
  
* * * * * * **  
  
It's stunning though, the two stars at the bottom stand out the most. They're so close that you can barely tell them part, just like they're one star. It's almost as though they're bonded together, if one were to disappear then the other one would too!  
  
It was Grandma Claudia that first showed me that constellation, when I was about five.  
  
Speaking of Grandma, I've just finished reading my favourite passage in her book. Here read it.  
  
'Liara stood beneath the golden draperies of the great hall, her heart pounding in her chest. Before she had left Drasen all her family had gathered, telling her how wonderful she looked, how fine and how handsome. But now, standing here among all these great, rich people, she felt her blossom faded and wilting. The deep, old, red of her gown could not compare to the vibrant blues and greens that flashed past her. Her mouth was dry and her posture portrayed her frightened interior.  
  
The girl that stood next to Liara was the complete opposite, her blonde curls framed her radiant and comfortable smile, the dress of rich silk blended perfectly with the finery of the party. None would guess that she was in any way related to the mousy girl that huddled uncomfortable by her side.  
  
'Liara, try to relax, you're scaring all my admirers off! It's not long till it shall be revealed who the head royal adviser is to be and I wish to dance before then!'  
  
'I'm sorry, dear Ava. I should not have come, I do not belong here, my status is too.'  
  
Her face faded out of existence as she notice the man who had come to a stop beside her.  
  
'Liara?' he gasped with obvious discomfort.  
  
'Zan? I had no idea you would be here, I mean, that you would be attending.' Liara squeaked in reply.  
  
Now she knew she should never have come. It was mortifying for Zan to have even glimpsed her next to Ava's beauty, but for him to linger with them! Liara attempted to choke the maddening fears that surfaced in her brain. He would fall in love with Ava of course, everyone always did, and he would forget what they had once felt for that split second so many years ago.  
  
Zan swallowed nervously. How could he have been so stupid? He should have know she would be there tonight, she would find out his secret, the secret that had pulled him away from her for so long. She would be angry, she would take even less notice of him than she already did!  
  
He couldn't believe how truly radiant she looked, all these other women with their fake finery and false charm. But she stood their, humble among the others but beautiful beyond reason. Her cheeks glowing with the warmth of the room, her eyes sparkling from the silver light, and her dress showing her superiority over these women. All others had come dressed in the royal blues and greens but Liara stood among them, a rose among the common flowers, her spirit lighting the room!  
  
He could tell her now, it wasn't too late, he could tell her and all would be right. They could be together, they could be happy! But she wouldn't be happy would she? No one could be happy with the life he was about to lead, the life that had been pre-destined for him. Even he did not want it and he had not been sheltered from it all his life, she would be plunged into a world she did not understand and did not know. No he couldn't do that, not to her, not to the woman he loved. He must move on and leave his heart and soul behind him.  
  
Zan turned to Ava and swallowed his pride, 'Would you care to dance?'  
  
This was it, this was the moment he took a step on and let her live, this was the final separation.  
  
Liara watched in horror and Zan lead Ava off to the floor. Yes, it had happened, just like it always happened. She was Liara, just plain Liara, nothing special. And once again Ava had stolen the show, once again Ava had stolen her happiness. She had thought Zan was different, not like the other fickle beings that surrounded her everyday, but true, an old soul like her.  
  
Tears rushed to her eyes and Liara turned to flee the room. She would go back to Drasen and pick up her life, go back to being poor little Liara, carer of her parents and just another of the poor citizens. She would return to her black and white life and leave the only speck of colour behind her in that room.  
  
Everything seemed blank to Liara as she ran from the room, she only registered that there was no cry for her and no other running foot steps. Why should there be? The only person who had really ever cared was dancing with Ava.  
  
Zan saw out of the corner of the room and Liara fled the room. Her swallowed and buried his head into the blonde girl's hair, it was done, she would be happy, she would be free.'  
  
I cry every time I read that. I can't understand why, but I can feel myself as Liara there. She lives so simply, and she cares for everyone around her, but none can really see who she really is. Except for Zan, he saw her, but then he got this crazy idea that she wouldn't want him if she found out his secret, and so he pushed her away!  
  
Some people are just so crazy, Liara couldn't live without him, why would a secret make a difference? He should have told her, she would have understood, somehow I know it.  
  
***  
  
It was 2:30 by the time I got to bed last night! 2:30!!! Can you say stupid? No well then say it with me, S-T-U-P-I-D! I am literally dead on my feet! Remind me next time I even consider staying up that late, please, please, shoot me! My head is killing me and my eyes would be so much happier if they were closed. And yet, dedicated little me is walking round the Crashdown waiting tables! Great way to spend your Saturday! Uh. right?  
  
So, it's midday now and I've been at this now for three hours. SINGLE HANDED! Apparently our waitress Agnes had a death wish and decided not to show up for work! Really you think she'd be a bit more concerned for her health, because the next time I see her all hell will break loose! Luckily Maria did decide to show up and she start working five minutes ago. Well, I say luckily, but her and Alex are up to something, and I have a nasty feeling it evolves them annoying me.  
  
So now there's another waitress surely it's time for me to have a break. Oh yeah, like that would ever happen! I still have the lunch rush to get through! Isn't my life just super? I warn you, NEVER let your parents buy a restaurant! Well, unless you like waking up at the crack of dawn and slaving your butt off until no ones hungry any more, and believe me that NEVER happens, there'll always be someone who needs something!  
  
Right, here's a tour of who's in the Crash at the moment. We have a mad tourist couple, made up of a sci-fi freak with brown hair and a ditsy blonde that I swear is an alien reincarnate! But they're harmless and kinda sweet. They're the sort of people who are kind to waitresses and aren't demanding, and as far as I'm concerned, right now, that makes them angels! Then we have two, big, burley men who look like they've been pulled off the streets of New York. I can truthfully say, they're the oddest, (and rudest!) thing Roswell has seen in years! Then we have Max and Michael sitting in their usual booth, and Alex. He's been watching me like a hawk since he came in and Maria keeps whispering to him! I swear it's gonna drive me mad soon!  
  
Yes I realise that sounds like a pathetic lunch rush but in Roswell everything is a little backwards, so the lunch rush won't be starting for another ten minutes at least!  
  
'Hey Lizzie, Max and Michael have been waiting for like ever! Why don't you go serve them?'  
  
Since when has Maria been concerned about Michael's hunger?? I smell a rat!  
  
'Why don't you go and serve them, I've got to serve that couple, Larry and Jenny!'  
  
Haha, get round that one DeLuca!  
  
'Oh that's OK Liz, I'll get them, they're practically in my section anyway. You get Max and Michael. I don't think I could face the arrogant pig at the moment.'  
  
Damn it! 'What Max is now an arrogant pig?'  
  
'LIZZIE! You know full well I meant Michael! Now off you go!'  
  
So here I go, off to make a fool of myself in front of Max once again. But this time Michael can be a witness!  
  
'Maria! Good going, you know you're meant to make Max look good.'  
  
WHAT?!? Alex just whispered that to Maria. What the hell are they up to???  
  
Crap! I've been standing in front of Max and Michael's table not doing anything. Say something! Say something!  
  
'Hi welcome to the Crashdown, I'm Liz and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?'  
  
Oh God! Not this again! Liz Parker's ability to speak just left the building! So now Michael's raising his eyebrow and looking at me like I've grown a third ear and Max looks confused! Great Parker, you've done it again. You have officially scared the living day-lights out of Max and convinced him that you are truly strange! All that in under a minute! Wow! That must be a record!  
  
'Uh Liz, it's us. You know, Max and Michael? From Roswell, New Mexico.'  
  
Aghhh, someone kill me now! If the ground was capable of swallowing people up then I would now officially be six feet under!  
  
'Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm just pretty tired.' *giggle*  
  
I'm giggling? I'M GIGGLING?!? Help!!!!  
  
'Right well we'll have the usual! Bye bye now!'  
  
OK, does Michael take rude lessons or something?  
  
'Look Pig-boy, waitress service is presently a little thin on the ground. So either you play nice or we'll just have to see what you look like in one of these outfit. OK sugarplum?'  
  
Whoa, I didn't even realise Maria was behind me! That is priceless, seriously this is what they call a Kodak moment! You should see Michael's face! He looks scared out of his mind! And Maria's just standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot!  
  
'Uh please Liz, we would very much appreciate our usual,' and with a quick glance at Maria, 'If it's not too much trouble, that is.'  
  
I would pay just to hear that again! That was amazing! Michael has never even talked to me properly, let alone been polite! Maria is incredible! And Max? He looks like he's gonna burst if he doesn't laugh soon.  
  
'Sure Michael! I'll be right back with that!'  
  
I walk off, but I'm feeling dangerous so there go the hips! Yes that's right, shy little Liz Parker is shaking her booty across the restaurant! Look at me!  
  
'You see Michael! Being polite can make everyone very happy!'  
  
Maria's still taunting Michael, there is some serious tension between them, and I don't mean the bad kind!  
  
'Oh my! Well! Is that Little Lizzie Parker strutting her stuff in public? I thought you only did that at our girlie sleep-overs and when Kyle ain't feeling too good!'  
  
'Ha ha funny Alex!'  
  
'You know Alex, I think she's trying to impress someone.'  
  
'Shit, Maria! Quit sneaking up on me! You scared the hell out of me!'  
  
'She's right, Maria, you have some kind of sneaking complex. But while you have that abnormality you are extremely apt with your observations! I do believe our Lizzie is trying to impress someone!'  
  
'I am not!'  
  
'Hmmm. you're right Alex, except for that abnormal part! Now who could she be trying to impress? M. M. now what was his name? Max was it? Yes that's it MAX EVANS!'  
  
'WHAT? Do you really have to shout Ria?'  
  
'OH WAS I SHOUTING?'  
  
'Ow Ria!' Haha that's right Maria, shout in Alex's ears some more then perhaps he'll attack you and you'll kill each other!  
  
'JUST SHUT UP! Right, now! First things first, I was not shaking my booty!' Right you shut up! They don't have to know about it! 'Secondly I have Kyle so why would I want Max?' Again shut up!  
  
'You do realise you're killing him! And he's looking again!'  
  
'He is so not looking!'  
  
I will not sound excited, I will not sound excited! This is just another of Maria and Alex' missions to get Max and me together.  
  
'Yes he is! Isn't he Alex?'  
  
'Yup Lizziebear. I think it's time you accepted, you have a stalker!'  
  
'Fine! I'll look! See, turning round. See not looking!'  
  
No he did not just look away!  
  
'When will you two guys get it? What I felt in fourth grade, only I felt! Max doesn't like me and I've moved on! I have Kyle!'  
  
'Kyle?!? Give me a break! Since when did a dumb jock turn you on?'  
  
'ALEX!'  
  
Someone please help me! These two are never gonna shut up! Where's my knight in shining armor to save me? Brad Pitt perhaps? But I'll settle for Max. did I just say that? I did not mean that! So any way.  
  
'LOOK BUDDY JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY! NO MORE TIME! I'VE ALREADY WAITED LONG ENOUGH! JUST HAND IT OVER!'  
  
THANK YOU GOD! OK so an angry brawler wasn't exactly what I had expected, but it'll do! Anything to get Hurricane DeLuca and Typhoon Whitman off my case!  
  
'Sorry guys! It looks like an angry brawler calls my name! You carry on this conversation between you!'  
  
Hahaha! I got away!  
  
'I'll come with you chica!'  
  
OK so maybe I didn't, it looks like this hurricane's got homing powers and it's heading for me!  
  
'Excuse me sir, is everything alright?'  
  
That was to the shouting man, the other one looks just plain scared so I figure that if I talk to the big one then it won't anger the situation any more!  
  
'NO I AM NOT ******* ALRIGHT, ***** SLUT!'  
  
Righttttttt, okey dokey, looks like this is gonna get interesting.  
  
'I'm sorry sir, but you're causing alarm, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'  
  
We were taught how to take care of awkward customers, but this is a little beyond awkward! Perhaps if I just stay calm!  
  
'YOU KNOW WHAT, WITCH, YOU CALL THIS ALARM, WELL HOW ABOUT THIS?'  
  
BANG! Oh my god! He just shot the other guy! This wasn't mentioned in the training! What do I do now?  
  
'LIZ!'  
  
That was Maria squealing at me, you want to know why? Well.  
  
'No one move or alien girl here gets it!'  
  
Mmmm-hmmm, yes I'm now standing here in the arms of the truckie with a gun pressed to my stomach!  
  
'Liz, don't move! It's OK.'  
  
That's Alex, calm as always but who the hell is he kidding. OK??? THIS IS NOT OK! I have a gun pressed to my stomach and I'm standing in a murderer's arms! How does this classify as OK?  
  
'Let her go!'  
  
'Max.'  
  
'Shut up all of you!' He's pressing the gun further into my stomach. Is he paying any attention to how much this hurts? No thought not!  
  
Well, one thing I probably should have told you earlier is that I get VERY claustrophobic at times when I'm tense, and tense would definitely describe me right now!  
  
'Lizzie, just breathe, sweets, it's OK.'  
  
'Maria.' Yes I've resorted to whimpering!  
  
'I SAID QUIET!'  
  
Breathing is not so easy right now. I can't breathe, I need space! I have to get out of his arms! Just to be free.  
  
'LET ME GO!' I choke and push him away.  
  
'LIZ!' That was Max.  
  
'YOU BITCH!' That was gunman.  
  
'OH MY GOD!' That was Maria.  
  
SMASH! That was a ketchup bottle Maria was holding.  
  
'Shit!' That was Michael.  
  
BANG! That was the gun.  
  
SMACK! That was me hitting the cold tiles of the floor, hey it was nice meeting you guys. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
Max' POV  
  
'Why Maxwell? What the hell possessed you?'  
  
'I told you Michael. I had no choice! I was not about to let Liz die! besides everyone else was preoccupied, Maria was screaming her head off, and that tourist couple were chasing after the gunman!'  
  
'What about Alex, Max?'  
  
'Oh..'  
  
'Yes "Oh". And don't you think those people would have noticed that Liz suddenly magically healed a deadly bullet wound? Or is that just something they're gonna forget? Perhaps the bullet hole in her dress could be a give away? What about that?'  
  
'I didn't think.'  
  
'No Max, that's just it! You didn't think! You didn't stop for a split second to think about what you were ripping away from all of us! You with your cutesy little family life and me with a quiet life with no one bothering me!'  
  
'Look Michael! I don't need this! Do you not think I realise what I've lost? Hmmm or what I've taken from Issy! But did you just expect me to watch while Liz died?'  
  
'What does it matter you two? It's done! Liz didn't deserve to die, she was just an innocent by-stander. Who really cares, it's gone now, we all knew it would happen one day.'  
  
She's right, Issy's right, we knew it would happen, we knew we couldn't stay there for ever but I took it away from them before they were ready.  
  
Oh hey, didn't see you there, welcome back to the nightmare that is my life. Even more excitement since you left, yes, you did hear right, I Max Evans, Mr Invisible, saved Liz Parker's life in a restaurant full of people. Aren't I just the clever one. And where do you find me now? Well now you join me in the jeep with Issy and Loud-mouth Michael, heading south down the 285. No this is not any ordinary road trip, we're running away, way away from everything we know and love. Yup it's goodbye Roswell, New Mexico, and hello hiding and fear.  
  
In one respect Michael's right, I didn't think. How could I? I just saw Liz fall with blood pouring from her and instinct kicked in! I knew what I had to do so I did it! I healed her, yes I said it, I healed Liz. There it is plain and simple, I healed the girl I love. But things aren't so simple as they seemed, oh no, I now have to deal with an irate Michael and a shell- shocked Issy, oh and an army full of FBI men with scalpels. Great isn't it!  
  
'And how about last night Max? How the hell are they meant to find us now if we're running away? God Max you just couldn't live with not screwing up our lives could you?'  
  
Last night? Huh? Oh right, you don't know about that do you? Well aren't you just the lucky ones, I sure wish I didn't! Ahh well, bring on the soap opera drama!  
  
It all started yesterday evening after our 'powers work out thing', Issy had beaten me up for the Liz thing and Michael had eaten his twenty slices of pizza, and we'd all gone off to bed. Using our powers is pretty draining, not that you know that, lucky people! Anyway, Michael was on my floor, I was in my bed and Issy was in her room on her bed, well I think that's where she was. I really wouldn't know, anyway she was asleep.  
  
Michael and I talked for about five minutes then dropped off to sleep. Sleep was well. it's was sleep until suddenly.  
  
FLASH  
  
'You are the eight royal representatives of our galaxy. Together you are a unit of power and a close knit team. You are descendents of the eight planets and only together can you succeed in reuniting our galaxy. Your souls are joined by love, friendship and loyalty yet only when you are complete will you be successful.'  
  
Eight people stood in a circle yet only three faces were illuminated. Isabel, Max and Michael stood facing five others.  
  
'A whole Galaxy is awaiting your glorious return, do not fail them. Follow your hearts they will lead you home.'  
  
The voice faded yet the figures still remained.  
  
'ZAAAAAAN! Help me! Don't let them kill me! I cannot die!'  
  
Max' heart froze as he heard the scream, he lunged forward and found himself surrounded by blood, 'LIARA!'  
  
FLASH  
  
I sat bolt upright in bed. There were beads of sweat all over my forehead. That was definitely a strange dream. Who the hell was Liara? Why had my heart jumped into my mouth when I heard her scream? And why the hell was there so much damn blood?  
  
'Maxwell?' came a frightened croak from the other side of the room.  
  
'Michael? You didn't-'  
  
I was cut short by the entry of Isabel, her hair was practically standing on end and tears were streaming from her eyes. 'Max!' she screamed, flinging herself at me. 'I saw you die!'  
  
Now, that was definitely not expected, I mean how many other people's sisters practically rugby tackle them and then manage to choke out something about seeing you die while hyperventilating. If I had been in any way freaked before I was now officially flying off the edge.  
  
Seconds later a light flicked on and I saw Michael standing by the switch, his face as white as a sheet.  
  
'I-I saw it too Max..' he whispered as he collapsed onto the bed.  
  
That was great, just ********* great! What, was my death some kind of a film epic? Coming soon to a cinema near you, amazing graphics and stunning acting by the man himself, Max Evans! Well I guess the upside could be that I was no longer freaking out. oh no, I'd gone way beyond that, I was in melt down mode. Yes the big alien breakdown! Not even Dr Freud could have brought me back to sanity at that point. Hmmm I wonder why? Perhaps because my sister and best friend just witnessed my death!!! Oh you don't say!  
  
What did you expect me to do grin and shake my head? And you think they wouldn't think I'd cracked if I did that?  
  
Well now, for all you confused folks out there let's reset the scene. You have all three of us aliens collapsed onto my intsy-wintsy bed. Michael at one end looking like he's about to faint, Isabel collapsed into my arms bawling her eyes out and me. Well I was sitting there slowly driving myself mad inside my head. Sounds like the perfect recipe for disaster, you say. No shit, Sherlock!  
  
So the next thing I know is our energy has bonded and exploded. And boom, out go all the lights. Yes, you've guessed it, we blew the fuse. So now to add to the drama, we're all sitting in one room in the middle of the night, all alone in the house, with no idea of how to change a fuse, while undergoing a teenaged-life crisis. Hey great! Throw in a few vampires and we've got us a first class episode of Buffy!  
  
Well after that we didn't really have many choices of what to do, it was either sit in the dark or ummm sit in the dark! And guess what we chose, yup, we chose to sit in the dark! Issy calmed down after a while, so did Michael and I, well, I came out of my stupor after about four misguided slaps from Issy, one of which poked me in the eye. Never slap someone in the dark! Your aim is not good and they will end up in a lot of pain, believe me, I know!  
  
Eventually though we did get settled and began to discuss the dream. It had to be significant, right? After all we'd all seen it. We talked about what the voice had said for a while, it was amazingly good to know we weren't alone! The death issue was very carefully avoided.  
  
Suddenly I felt Issy start to cry again. Wow some cool new alien power? Nooot quite, the fact that Is had her head buried in my neck was a bit of a give away, but good try. Anyway, I asked her what was wrong.  
  
'I'm OK, it's just we're not alone Max! We never have to be alone again! There are others and they want to find us! We have a home!'  
  
She was right, of course, but it was then that the problem hit me. How the hell were we meant to find five particular people out of the millions that walked the earth? Especially when we didn't know what they looked like! Seems like nothing is ever easy when you're an alien!  
  
We talked about how we would find these people until day break but then we brought up the 'deaths'. Great!  
  
'What did you see Maxwell?' asked Michael quietly.  
  
I swallowed, 'Like I said before there were eight of us in this circle and the voice was talking, but then it kind of faded away. I thought I must be about to wake up when suddenly someone screamed. It sounded like a girl and it came from the other side of the circle. She was calling out for someone named Zan and begging him to save her. But for some reason the second I heard her scream and call out to me I was. what?'  
  
I trailed off, Issy and Michael were staring at me in what could only be called a mixture of fear and shock.  
  
'You. you said she called to you,' stammered Isabel.  
  
I could feel my mouth dropping. I hadn't even realised that was what I'd said, but in all honesty, that was what it had felt like! It seemed like she was calling for me, no one else, just me!  
  
'Oh.. I.' I had to change the subject, they would just have thought I was mad! 'Uh anyway, I heard her scream for Zan and I panicked, I just ran forward to try an save her. She was asking for help so I gave it to her! But when I got half way across the circle I found blood, it was just everywhere.'  
  
I trailed off not wanting to relive the nightmare.  
  
'I saw that too but when I saw it you ran forward and then collapsed in the middle with blood flowing from you. I was searching for the wound but I couldn't find it and I couldn't heal you. You were in so much pain, just lying there, then the next second you were.. dead.'  
  
Isabel choked out the words as the tears began to once again work their way down her cheeks. I looked across at Michael who had gone white again.  
  
'You too?' asked.  
  
He nodded. 'I saw you collapse and I saw all the blood but I couldn't find who had hurt you. I couldn't get revenge.'  
  
Looking back now I suppose that must have been some sort of message to us. Perhaps just as important as the words spoken to us. Perhaps that's what'll happen to us if one person dies. I don't know! And I sure as hell don't want to find out! That's not how I want to die!  
  
We kept on talking for a while but we were all still in shock. I mean it's not really every day that you discover you're spokes people for a load of different planets in a galaxy far, far away!  
  
Later that morning Michael and I went to the Crashdown for lunch, Issy stayed at home to watch TV and recover.  
  
Everything was pretty normal at the Crashdown for a while, Liz looked tired out of her skull and pretty distracted. Maria was being her normal bubbly self and everyone else was eating! But then these two 'truckies' started arguing. Liz went over to try and calm them down but the biggest one started yelling, Liz was very calm with him and asked him to leave. And then, he pulled a gun. He just shot the other guy! Seriously! I don't even think he blinked! Then he grabbed Liz and pointed the gun at her stomach! I freaked out then, I think I yelled at him, I don't really remember it very well! All I can remember is Liz' face, she was terrified. And then he pulled the trigger! She looked at me for a second with relief and then collapsed to the floor! All hell broke loose, people were screaming and running in all directions but Liz just lay there, staring up at me and I knew I had to save her! No questions asked! So I did.  
  
'We'll find those people Michael! It'll happen, it has to!' 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Hey all! Ok the same rule applies, [I] and [/I] means italics! I hope you like it! Keep up the reviews!  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Liz' POV  
  
Welcome back to Roswell, New Mexico, land of the weird, where this morning nothing seems to be normal. Yes my friends, I'm still here! Looks like fate had something against my dying, fate in the shape of Max Evans anyway. What I am about to tell you will probably send you screaming into a mental home, it almost did for me! Max saved my life. He dissolved a bullet and brought me back to life! Mmm-hmmm, there you go off to the mental home. And how did he do this? Well I'm damned if I know! All I know is one moment I was lying there with the bullet dissolving the life away from me and the next the bullet's gone and Max is running out of the restaurant!  
  
And now I'm landed with the question, what is Max? Is he just a normal human who's been exposed to a little too much nuclear radiation?!? Or perhaps he was dropped in toxic chemicals as a baby! Or was the rainbow magically ending at the Crashdown on Saturday and Max is my little Irish Leprechaun with a pot of gold! How the hell should I know? All I know is he saved my life on Saturday and that's when things started to get odd!  
  
I woke up late this morning, I slept through my ridiculously loud alarm clock, and believe me that NEVER happens! I walked to the bathroom, looked into the mirror and almost had a heart attack. Surprise! Look no glasses! Yes people, all of a sudden my need for glasses has vanished! Now normally that should NEVER happen! I went downstairs and found my parents sitting there, and yes, you've guessed it, they're NEVER there!  
  
'Lizzie, sweetie, sit down.'  
  
'Mom? Dad? What's going on?'  
  
'Honey, you're Mom and I have decided to close the Crashdown for a while.'  
  
Well that's a big bomb to drop at 7.30 in the morning! 'What?!'  
  
'After what happened on Saturday we decided some time out would be good.'  
  
'I'm gonna work in Amy's shop, sweetie, and your Dad's gonna do some accounting for the UFO center-'  
  
'Brodie said you could have a part time job there if you want.'  
  
'But what about Maria and the others? You can't just fire them!'  
  
'We thought we'd get some redecorating done and give them a small amount of paid leave.'  
  
And that was breakfast! I think some higher power is trying to steal everything normal about my life here. Well then I had to walk to school, I opened the door and. it was raining! It hasn't rained for months! So why the hell is it starting now? Especially when I have to walk to school? But hell, I had nothing better to do so here you find me walking to school in the rain! And isn't it just the funnest!  
  
'Hey LIZ! Wait up!'  
  
Alex and Maria? They NEVER walk to school this way!  
  
'Why are you two walking this way?'  
  
'We thought it was time for a change!'  
  
'Maria! You know you're rubbish at lying, so spill!'  
  
'Fine, fine, we thought we'd better keep you company, after all, we don't want a repeat of Sunday! It was Ria's idea!'  
  
'Oh! For goodness sake! When will you two listen????!???! THAT WAS NOT ME!'  
  
SMASH!  
  
'Yuh-huh, and I suppose that trash can threw itself at the wall, chica!'  
  
Oh God! What's wrong with me?  
  
'Something's up Lizzie, and we have to find out what it is! Maria and I are here for you no matter what!'  
  
I suppose you want to know what happened on Sunday now. Here you go.  
  
[I]'Oh Liz! Come on in, take a seat! Sorry you've been waiting so long, I've been talking to the other witnesses.'  
  
'That's OK Sheriff, sir.'  
  
'Call me Jim, Liz. After all you are dating my son!'  
  
Please don't remind me! 'Sure. Jim'  
  
'OK now Liz, how about you tell me just what happened on yesterday.'  
  
Here goes nothing! 'Well, Alex, Maria and I were just chatting in between waiting tables when this guy started shouting, him and the other guy had been pretty tense ever since they arrived-'  
  
'Together or separately?'  
  
'Separately.'  
  
'Ok, carry on.'  
  
'I went over to them, Maria followed. I tried to calm them down but when they didn't, I asked them to leave. As soon as I asked the biggest guy got really angry and yelled something about this being nothing. Then he just. he just, pulled out a gun and shot the other guy! And then he grabbed me, and put the gun to my stomach, I don't really remember much else.'  
  
What now? What the hell am I meant to say? He shot me, then Max used some kind of super powers to save me? Yeah like that would slide! Does he even know that Max was there??  
  
'What then Liz?'  
  
'I-I don't remember anything else until I woke up from fainting.' I suppose he could believe it!'  
  
'OK then Liz, are you sure you haven't left anything out?'  
  
'Certain.' yeah like hell I am!  
  
'Right, now Liz, what can you tell me about Max Evans and Michael Guerin?'  
  
He Knows! Shit! He knows!!! How can he know? No one except Alex saw! And he swore not to tell! Maria wouldn't tell either! Who told? Who saw?  
  
'Liz?'  
  
'I, ummmm. I.'  
  
'What the he-'  
  
OH MY GOD? What did I do? I swear books aren't meant to fly through the air like that!  
  
'Sheriff?'  
  
Oh great, just fricking great! I knocked out the sheriff![/I]  
  
When Valenti finally woke up he couldn't remember what he'd been asking me! But I'll tell you one thing. It's damn hard to explain how one minute someone's sitting there perfectly fine and the next they're sprawled out on their desk unconscious surrounded by random books. And I don't know how, but some how I managed to move those books from the shelf on the other side of the room to the desk! And knock out Valenti on the way! And since then things have gone crazy, I was sitting in my room last night freaking out about what was going on and the whole of my book shelf colour coded itself without me moving a finger! Then when I went down stairs to the restaurant to get a drink and saw the order for scrambled eggs, the eggs flew out of the fridge into one of the walls! Try explaining that to your father!!  
  
It's impossible to deny any more, when Max Evans healed me he did something to me! I don't know whether it's temporary or permanent but for the time being I can move things telepathically, and I can't control it to save my life! And until I can find my fairy godmother and talk to him, I'm stuck like this! Life sucks!  
  
***  
  
I never knew the hours could go so damn slowly! We got to school soaked and late after clearing up the mess I made my flinging that trash can at a wall, so I had no time to find Max. Then at break, my English teacher decided to have a loooooong philosophic talk to me about my last essay, that I wrote about Snoopy! Hey everyone gets a bad essay once in a while! So again, no time to find Max! And now, come lunchtime, Alex and Maria have gone into overprotective mode and hidden me in a quiet corner of the quad while they go on a Max hunt!  
  
'Hey can I sit here?'  
  
'Uh..' Heeeeeeello! Wow! Man, this guy is fit! All you girls out there, eat your heart out! I now have in front of me a 6 foot 4 Adonis, blonde hair and blue eyes. 'I uhh..' But he's just not Max. 'Sorry, I'm just waiting for my friends.'  
  
'Oh right, that's OK, I always get that, being the new guy and all. See you.'  
  
'Oh what the hell! They'll take ages, grab a seat!'  
  
'You sure? I don't want to intrude.'  
  
Hey manners as well as cute! 'No really, it's fine!'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'So, you're new here?' Hey no shit Parker! He just told you he was the new guy!  
  
'Yeah, I transferred here from Alaska. I'm Doug, by the way, Doug Shellow.  
  
'Liz Parker, my parents own the restaurant down town.'  
  
'Oh yeah I saw it, Crashsite? Was it?'  
  
'Crashdown.'  
  
'It looked kinda closed.'  
  
'Yeah, we've closed for a while.'  
  
'Shame, I was looking forward to trying some native alien meat!'  
  
'Maybe I could cook you some sometime.' Can you really blame me for trying?  
  
'Sure, I'd like that. Why's it closed anyway?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.'  
  
'No, it's OK, I'm just being stupid. Everyone's gonna start talking about it soon, I may as well get used to it. There was a shooting there on Saturday, one guy was killed, I-I saw it.'  
  
'Oh my God! I'm so sorry! It must have been awful! I shouldn't have said anything. You'll just have a to pick a subject this time.'  
  
This guy's smile is just so warming, he just makes it all seem alright! 'It's OK really, it's nothing top secret! Anyway, it'll be all over town soon, it's the most excitement this town's seen since '47, and even then, that was just a weather balloon!'  
  
'What? You don't believe in aliens?'  
  
'And you do?'  
  
'Are you kidding? It's practically a proven fact! Besides.' He's looking around himself suspiciously, oooh, he's coming closer, 'I've met them!'  
  
'Oh God! You're a loony!'  
  
'I am not! About two months ago they landed on my doorstep in a big pink ship and asked for directions to Jupiter! And now the FBI's chasing me to steal my memory with their flashy light things! But I'll never let them win! Those MIBs can go 'nod their heads' else where!'  
  
I'm laughing so hard I think my sides will split! I haven't laughed this hard since I was with Max. Max.  
  
*Throat clears*  
  
'Oh hey Alex, Maria! Doug, meet Alex and Maria, my best friends. You guys, this is Doug, he just transferred here from Alaska!'  
  
'Hey Doug, good to meet you!'  
  
Maria looks like she could eat him whole! Hahaha!  
  
'Hi Maria.'  
  
'Yeah, hey Doug. Anyway, Liz we need to talk to you.'  
  
Rude much? 'Sure Alex, it was nice meeting you Doug!'  
  
'You too Liz, perhaps we could hang out some time.'  
  
'Yeah, I'd like that!'  
  
And you know what, I really would! It wasn't love at first sight, but I can feel myself really beginning to like this guy!  
  
'You realise Kyle's gonna start having seizures again don't you chica?'  
  
'Screw that! I'm fed up of him freaking out! Doug's just a nice guy.'  
  
'A Veeeeeeeery nice guy, with a bod to die for and.'  
  
'Please can we change the subject! I'm gonna be scarred for life!'  
  
'Sorry Alex, anyway, what did you guys find out?'  
  
'Well.'  
  
Why are they looking like at? 'What's happened?'  
  
'Isabel and Michael didn't show up for school today.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Chica, neither did Max.'  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'Liz, Max is gone.'  
  
'HE'S WHAT?!?'  
  
Lunch trays are flying right, left and center but what do I care? My life has just officially been destroyed! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey all OK the tags here are a little different from the last Maria and Alex chapter cos I already had these ones on. [b] and [b/] is Alex, ** is an action and nothing is Maria talking!  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Maria and Alex POV  
  
[b]Hey guys! Well look who it is! Yes folks, I'm back! At long last Mr Alex Whitman has been allowed his air time. What do you mean what about Maria? Oh right, yeah Maria and I used to share a chapter, yeah we don't do that any more. You know too much of a good thing and all that. Any way she was ummm. busy, yeah busy. Doing what? Well ummm. she had to go out and get some food.[/b]  
  
Mm grmph!  
  
[b]That? Oh that, that was just the ummm. microwave. I'm heating up some ermmmm. BEANS! Yeah I like beans. Mmm-hmmm, beans are good![/b]  
  
GRMPHT! Mrphrw!  
  
[b]What do you mean that doesn't sound like a microwave? Of course that's a microwave, a genuine, tip-top, snazzy microwave.[/b]  
  
.  
  
[b]*looking down cast* Liz told you about my lying skills didn't she.[/b]  
  
Mrphumph! Grump! Lyut muh gah! ALICKS!  
  
[b]Fine! Fine! I'll tell you what that really is! Maria was so bossy last time I kind of- thipk hsk op. What do you mean you didn't hear? Fine, I'll say it again, I - tipek hfer kup. Oh for goodness sake! You lot need hearing aids! I TIED HER UP![/b]  
  
Und gugped muh!  
  
[b]I think what Ria was trying to say was that I gagged her too. What?!? Don't look at me like that! I hardly go a word in edgeways last time! I had to do something! You can't blame me! I suppose it wasn't the brightest idea. if I ever have to untie her she'll kill me. What do you mean you want me to ungag her? Are you mad? She'll probably bite me to death or something! [/b]  
  
HUYE! SHOP EUR MEUF!  
  
[b]Fine, I'll take her gag off, but I won't untie her, she'll skin me alive! Or worse! *ungags Maria*[/b]  
  
WHY YOU LITTLE-!  
  
[b]Calm down! We're here for a purpose remember![/b]  
  
YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE RAT FACE! I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL YOU THE SECOND YOU UNTIE ME! OR HOW DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF CASTRATION?  
  
[b]*gulp*[/b]  
  
NOW LET ME GO THIS SECOND!  
  
[b]Ria! Do you really think I'm likely to after that out burst?[/b]  
  
THIS SECOND ALEX OR I'LL GO FURTHER THAN CASTRATION AND CUT OFF SOME MORE VITAL ORGANS!  
  
[b]*Gulp*[/b]  
  
***  
  
Hey guys! yes thankfully I have been released. And being the merciful person I am, I let Alex keep all this vital organs-  
  
[b]Thank God![/b]  
  
Quiet Alex! Of course that was at a price, which was what Alex?  
  
[b]*scowls* I'm not allowed to talk.[/b]  
  
I'm sorry Alex what was that? Surely you didn't say anything, especially after you promised!  
  
[b]*glares at Maria*[/b]  
  
Tsk tsk, you shouldn't pull faces like that Ally, the wind might change and you'll be stuck like that! Anyway, lets get started on bringing you up to date. The last time we spoke to you we had a plan-  
  
[b]A damn good plan![/b]  
  
Alleeexxx!  
  
[b]Sorry.[/b]  
  
Better! Anyway, a plan, that was thought up by-  
  
[b]me![/b]  
  
*glares at Alex* No you did not! I did! You just stood there making annoying comments-  
  
[b]No I didn't! I made helpful and constructive suggestions that you just ignored! [/b]  
  
-Just like that one! Now stop interrupting!  
  
[b]I-[/b]  
  
Shhh!  
  
[b]But-[/b]  
  
STM ALEX!  
  
[b]*Gulp*[/b]  
  
Right, now where were we again? Ah yes, I remember! We had a plan, bring Max and Liz together and see what happens. Well it worked. sort of [b]*Raises eyebrow*[/b] We brought them together didn't we? Just not quite in the way we planned. And the consequences were, well unexpected! VERY unexpected!  
  
It all started on Saturday around lunch time. Liz and I were waiting tables as usual and Alex was eating AS USUAL!  
  
[b]HEY!![/b]  
  
Quiet Alex! Anyway, Max and Michael were there, Max was being sweet and Michael was being a pig as usual!  
  
[b]You SO fancy him![/b]  
  
I do not! And shut up!  
  
[b]*Begins to sulk*[/b]  
  
Please just ignore him, he has trouble developing his mental age past about five years old! Anyway, Liz and I-  
  
[b]And Me![/b]  
  
Were talking when this big guy-  
  
[b]He was fat too![/b]  
  
Started shouting, so Liz and I went over to calm him down-  
  
[b]Damn great job you did![/b]  
  
*Glares at Alex* But the man was just so stubborn and he-  
  
[b]Pulled out a gun and shot his friend![/b]  
  
Alex for Gods sake! SHUT UP! So the guy grabbed Liz and-  
  
[b]Put the gun at her stomach and shot her! Then Max healed her with freaky super powers! HAHAHA! *sticks tongue out at Maria*[/b]  
  
You pig! You stole my story! I can't believe you stole my story! Why can't you ever let me finish a sentence?  
  
[b]Because you never let me start a sentence![/b]  
  
I do so-!  
  
[b]You so do n-![/b]  
  
Yes I d-  
  
[b]No y-[/b]  
  
See there you go again  
  
[b]I did not![/b]  
  
Did too!  
  
***  
  
Right so now we sorted that out-  
  
[b]It only took us an hour![/b]  
  
Don't start that again Alex!  
  
[b]Okay! Okay! So where were we?[/b]  
  
I gave permission for you to tell people what happened next!  
  
[b]Thank you oh gracious one![/b]  
  
You're welcome oh humble servant!  
  
[b]*grins at Maria* Well, we were all interviewed by the sheriff. Maria and I as it seems, had it easy. Liz however had a slightly unusual meeting.[/b]  
  
It all started off normal, you know, questions, answer and flying books! No wait, that wasn't till later.  
  
[b]Maria! *pouts* You promised![/b]  
  
Sorry Alex.  
  
[b]Thank you! So, the sheriff started asking questions about Max the magical care bear and Liz freaked out! No this wasn't the normal sort of Liz freak out, this was Liz on caffeine pills! She started to panic and suddenly a whole load of books that had been happily sitting on a shelf across the room decided it was their life's ambition to take a flying lesson! So they kamakasied off the shelf and straight into Valenti's head! Now I'm not an expert, but I'm guessing that when a large number of books hits you square on the back of your head it hurts. just a little bit! And Sheriff Valenti is living proof of this fact! He ended up face down on his desk, unconscious, leaving Liz open for yet another freak out![/b]  
  
Liz was left with the question,  
  
[b]How the hell was she gonna explain that?[/b]  
  
And now you want to know,  
  
[b]How did she explain that?[/b]  
  
And the answer,  
  
[b]How the hell should we know?!? She glued her mouth shut and wouldn't tell us anything other than how she knocked the sheriff unconscious![/b]  
  
Which of course we didn't believe!  
  
[b]Some of us, however, handled it better than others! Me for one![/b]  
  
Hey! I handled it OK!  
  
[b]Yes if running out of Liz' room, tripping over the kitchen table and screaming your head of is considered OK![/b]  
  
So I freaked out a little!  
  
[b]A LITTLE?!? *Snorts* The neighbours are still waiting for replacement glass for their smashed windows![/b]  
  
*Glares at Alex* Just tell the story Alex!  
  
[b]OK, so here's what happened the next day.[/b]  
  
***  
  
[b]Actually, what did happen?[/b]  
  
Alex did you swap your brain in for a gameboy again?  
  
[b]Hey! A lot's happened in the last few days![/b]  
  
Fine! I'll tell the story! Right, I woke up at the crack of dawn on Monday morning to find Alex at my house. Eating, again!  
  
[b]Hey! I don't always eat. Just the times you mention![/b]  
  
Yeah, and every other second of the day! Anyway, before Alex interrupts me again I'll tell you what was happening. Alex was eating breakfast with my mom and Sheriff Valenti! Now I don't know what was making me feel worse, the mixture of ketchup and treacle that Alex was pouring onto his pancakes or the sight of mom and Valenti flirting! And though it deeply pains me to admit it, I think Alex won!  
  
[b]What?!? The stuff tastes bland without it![/b]  
  
That is disgusting Alexander! You even put it on your chocolate cake!  
  
[b]Yeah well at least I don't eat oranges and salad cream.[/b]  
  
Hey! That was a faze! I'm over it now. *looks guilty*  
  
[b]Yeah like hell you are! In that case what was it you were eating in the back room of the Crashdown before you're shift started on Saturday?[/b]  
  
I was- wait! How did you kn- WHY YOU SNEAKY LITTLE RAT! You were spying on me!  
  
[b]*looks smug* I rest my case![/b]  
  
You disgust me!  
  
[b]Ditto! *sticks out tongue*[/b]  
  
Fine! I'll keep telling the story and leave you- ketchup boy- to whatever it is you do!  
  
[b]Fine salad cream girl![/b]  
  
WHY YOU-! *Takes deep breath* It's just not worth it! So you guys I'm sure you want to forget absolutely everything you just heard! DON'T YOU! Anyway, Alex came to my house to walk me to school. or at least that's what I thought! In actual fact he only came to my house so we could walk Liz to school!  
  
[b]I thought it was very chivalrous![/b]  
  
You would!  
  
[b]Hey![/b]  
  
Quiet Alex! So we met up with Liz, she didn't seem too happy to see us though! Did she Alex?  
  
[b]She didn't seem that annoyed.[/b]  
  
What? No!! *Sarcastic* Of course not! Most people mentally fling trash cans at walls to greet their friends! It's just normal practice!  
  
[b]Okay. well maybe not happy.[/b]  
  
You don't say! I still blame you for that! I will never forget how you made me pick up other people's half eaten food. and worse!  
  
[b]It was. educational![/b]  
  
Yes Alex! It taught me never to listen to one of your hair-brained schemes ever again! Which of course was reinforced by what you put me through when we got to school!  
  
[b]Well that was different! I thought it would me much easier![/b]  
  
You thought? You actually thought? Could have fooled me! But yeah you're right of course! *Sarcastic* It's a hell of a lot easier to find one person in the whole school! Especially when he's NOT EVEN THERE!  
  
[b]Hey don't blame me! I never told him to run away. Though if I ever do catch him, he'll wish he ran faster! I'll make it so he can never heal again![/b]  
  
Get to the back of the queue buddy! So anyways, we got to school late, sent Liz off to class and went to find Max. First stop, the parking lot. Thirty minutes and about 100 cars later and we'd made a really helpful discovery. Yeah like that would ever happen! The jeep wasn't there! Now this could mean a number of things;  
  
1.Max had walked 2.Max wasn't in school 3. Max had brought a new car or 4. Max had parked somewhere else.  
  
[b]Some people can be so damn inconsiderate![/b]  
  
Right with you there Alex!  
  
[b]So after this we went to class. the teachers seemed pleased to see us![/b]  
  
Among other things. Lets just say that it's lucky the Crashdown has closed for a while, cos I would have a fun time with shifts straight after school for the next month, like you do when you have a month of detentions!  
  
[b]Come on it's not that bad! And you can't blame me! I got them too![/b]  
  
Yeah but it's still your fault.  
  
[b]*glares at her* It's Max' fault![/b]  
  
Agreed!  
  
[b]So, break was another chance to try out an Alex masterplan![/b]  
  
*Snorts*  
  
[b]Hey! You got something to say?[/b]  
  
No! the Alex masterplan was simply superb! Go to the office, pretend we're the sunshine committee and need to see the attendance records for the day! Yeah! Great plan!  
  
[b]Well it worked![/b]  
  
Yeah but by the time it worked we were late for class again and still hadn't seen the records!  
  
[b]But she did tell us to come back at lunch![/b]  
  
So we did! We left Liz safe in the quad and went back to the office. The scene went a little like this.  
  
[b]Hey Mrs Green!  
  
'Hey! It's me Maria![/b]  
  
Alex!  
  
[b]Fine! You do your part then and I'll be Mrs Green.[/b]  
  
OK Shoot!  
  
[b]*In a deep voice* Good afternoon![/b]  
  
Alex! Your voice is SO not that deep!  
  
[b]That's not me! that's Mrs G![/b]  
  
Oh!  
  
[b]Yeah 'Oh', can I go on now?[/b]  
  
Yes! No need to get stressed!  
  
[b]*In deep voice again* What was it you wanted?[/b]  
  
Please could we see today's attendance records?  
  
[b](Suck up!)[/b]  
  
(Quiet Alex!)  
  
[b]*deep voice* Ah yes, something about the shoeshine committee?  
  
The SUNSHINE committee!  
  
*Deep voice* And what exactly do you do?[/b]  
  
We pick a person each day and spend all day trying to make them happy!  
  
[b]*Deep voice, under breath* Stalkers! *To Alex and Maria* Ah why the hell not, just bring them back when you're done![/b]  
  
Well it didn't go completely like that! She took a lot more persuasion! But you really didn't need to hear all that!  
  
[b]Not at all![/b]  
  
But the main thing was that when we actually looked in the records guess who wasn't there, hmmmm who could that be Alex?  
  
[b]Could it be that aggravating pig?[/b]  
  
Well yes Michael was absent too, but I meant Max! Of course Isabel was gone too. Now Max and Isabel haven't ever missed a day of school! For Isabel it would be a crime against the world of popular students and it would scar her for life and for Max well. for him he'd actually miss a chance to stalk Liz! Michael of course had been absent nearly everyday since pre-school. But the fact that they were all gone couldn't just be coincidence! It could only mean one thing.  
  
[b]They had bolted![/b]  
  
It was hard to go back to Liz after finding that out, she was completely abandoned with everything! I felt so angry towards Max! He must have know what he was doing! He must have known what it would do to Liz! And yet he just ran!  
  
[b]But when we got back to Liz she seemed a little less than worried![/b]  
  
A LOT less than worried! In fact she seemed so cool that she had managed to bag the hottest guys ever to sit at her table!  
  
[b]Hey![/b]  
  
Sorry Alex, the second hottest guy was sitting with her! The hottest guy was somewhere outside of Roswell, running away!  
  
[b]That wasn't what I meant![/b]  
  
Really? *Sarcastic* You surprise me!  
  
[b]*Sulks*[/b]  
  
Oh get over it! So Liz seemed pretty interested in this guy! I mean who wouldn't be? But anyway, we had to prize her away from him. And when we told her what happened.  
  
[b]Lets just say, some of the kids at school will never laugh at the term; 'The day the lunch trays fly!'[/b]  
  
And the lunch trays will never be the same again! Not after being flown into the ceilings and walls!  
  
[b]I'll bet those teachers are still scratching their heads trying to work out what happened![/b]  
  
Well then they'll be scratching for a very long time!  
  
[b]And so will we! Cos until we find Max or work out a solution then Liz will be stuck with her freaky psychic powers![/b]  
  
And we will be stuck with flying trash cans and lunch trays!  
  
[b]And all we can do now is try and work everything out! Liz definitely had trouble concentrating for the rest of the day! Every now and then a pencil would fly across the room, normally ending up where ever Max would sit! Pretty much telling everyone who it was she was thinking of![/b]  
  
So now we have to go and , 1. Think of excuses for the flying objects 2. Work out where Max is and 3. Try and discover what on earth to do now!  
  
[b]We'll be back the second something new happens.[/b]  
  
In that case we'll see you in approximately five minute and thirty two seconds! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Ok we have another confusing chapter here! [b] and [b/] is Michael talking and [I] and [i/] is Isabel talking! Sorry it's so hard to read, it was originally posted on a board where the Html tags were a lot easier to use!  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Max shivered as he turned to face Isabel and Michael. They stood stock still staring into the darkness to where a girl stood, her features masked, a white light emanating from her. Max shivered once again. what was going on?  
  
'It's been a long time my dear friends, far too long! I had even begun to forget your faces. My heart longs for me to reach out and touch you, just to reassure me that you're real, that this isn't just another of my dreams. But it's real, I know it is!  
  
'I cannot hold onto you for too long, my powers in this skill are not what they could be. But I had to come, for you must know this. You are running from the claws of a mouse into the jaws of a lion. You did well Zan, thank you. I will find you soon!'  
  
***  
  
Max sat bolt up right in bed, his breathing shallow and unsteady. 'Isabel! Michael!' he whispered into the darkness.  
  
'It happened again didn't it,' whispered Isabel shakily.  
  
Max reached out his hand a the small, dirty bedside lamp switched on. Michael raised himself from the motel floor.  
  
'It was one of them.' he said clearly.  
  
Max nodded, still a little shaken up. It seemed these dreams were going to become some what of a habit, and not an appreciated habit! He could still see the last vision all too clearly in his mind, the pools of blood and the feeling of panic. Yup his life was crazy!  
  
'Max, what was she saying?' asked Issy quietly.  
  
'I- I don't know.' admitted Max wretchedly, it killed him not to know what was going on. Why had his life just suddenly started spiraling out of control? Was it not possible for his life to become normal for just one measly little second?  
  
'OK,' said Michael taking control. 'First things first, what did she say?'  
  
'She spoke to me.' murmured Max.  
  
'Max! She spoke to all of us!' Why couldn't these Evans' seem to keep their heads?  
  
'Zan.' whispered Max, continuing to ignore Michael.  
  
'Oh great! Here we go again!' groaned Michael, letting his head fall into his hands. 'I'm stuck with two dumb-struck Evans'! Life just keeps on improving!'  
  
Isabel slapped Michael round the head. 'Michael! Would you just pay attention for one second! She did say something to Zan, she said "You did well Zan, thank you".'  
  
'Fine! In that case, which one of us is Zan?'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'What?' squeaked Issy.  
  
'Oh for goodness sake Maxwell! What the hell have you been drinking? Why you? It could be any of us?'  
  
'It's me Michael, she was speaking to me. she knew me!'  
  
'Max! When did you stop thinking and become a brainless idiot? First it was your Doctor Max syndrome and now It's your split personality in which you are the great Zan! Why won't you just think again? I don't like this new Max!'  
  
Max just kept ignoring him but Isabel put out her hand and laid it on Michael's shoulder. 'Calm down Michael, he's in shock. Leave it till later, he'll go back to normal soon. We have a more important things to figure out, like what on earth she was talking about!'  
  
'That your house was infested with mice and we're heading for a zoo?'  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes, 'Can't you come up with anything more intelligent than that Michael?'  
  
'What do you expect Is? She spoke garbage! Like no one taught her to speak normal English!'  
  
Isabel sighed, 'Max?'  
  
'I- I-' Max faded away.  
  
'WE'RE RUNNING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!' They all yelled at once, their eyes wide.  
  
***  
  
Well welcome back folks! My life has just decided it wants to throw me in yet another direction! Want to know where you find me now? Guess. Nope, not on the way to LA to start a new life, nope wrong again. Nope no where close. I'll tell you, heading North on the 285! Ironic huh! Yes we do realise that we're going in the wrong direction, well technically we're going in the right direction, we were going in the wrong direction before, south was wrong, north is right. Confusing huh? Believe me it's worse when you're stuck in the middle of it.  
  
But through the darkness of confusion there is one ray of light that grow brighter by the second. I'm going back to Liz, I'm not leaving her.  
  
[b]'You know Maxwell, she might not be all too happy to see you.'[/b]  
  
Shit! Michael! When did you start reading minds?  
  
[b] 'Well when we got involved in talking to the voices in your head.' [/b]  
  
[i] 'Hey guys out there!' [/i]  
  
What the hell is this? So now you both can here what's going on in my head?  
  
[b]Yup, pretty much![/b]  
  
[i]'Well, until we get our own air time!' [/i]  
  
Man is this gonna get confusing!  
  
[b]So back to what I was saying Maxwell, what makes you think that she'll be throwing a party at your sudden return?[/b]  
  
[i]Oooo, harsh Michael![/i]  
  
Well why shouldn't she be happy to see me?  
  
[b]You know I really do wonder about you sometimes Max! Didn't she once say she didn't believe in aliens? You've just thrown her wold upside down, saved her life and disappeared. Then she's been left for like four days trying to work out what happened![/b]  
  
Oh.  
  
[b]Yes, 'Oh'![/b]  
  
[i]Come on Michael, give him a break, you were the one who forced him to leave! We ll played our part in this! And it's not just Liz whose gonna be hostile, do you really think Alex and Maria won't have anything to say about this? Maria will tare you limb from limb![/i]  
  
[b].[/b]  
  
[i]Come on guys, it's time we stopped pointing fingers and started to work as a team just like we always used to! Remember when Mom and Dad nearly found out about us, but we worked together to convince them we were normal! We're better as a team, just like the first dream said, maybe that's why we're talking like this now. We were sent down to earth together so that we could be together and work as a team, not so we could blame each other for shared mistakes![/i]  
  
*She has a good point. I've always hated arguing with Michael but over the past few days it's become like a habit to me, it's just something I've got to stop doing! he's like my brother.* She's right, I'm sorry Michael.  
  
[b]Yeah.. sorry.[/b]  
  
[i]Come on, we're nearly home. We have to work out something to say to our parents that will explain why we suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth.[/i]  
  
And I have to work out something to tell Liz.  
  
[b]I think you should go and see her tonight Max. The longer she's left on her own, the more frightened she'll get.[/b]  
  
*Well what do you know? Michael does have a heart!* Thanks Mike, I'll do that.  
  
[i]*Isabel sat back in her seat and smiled, well that was her good deed for the day..*[/i]  
  
***  
  
Max and Isabel entered the dark house, the only light shone from the sitting room. They walked cautiously through the door.  
  
'Max! Isabel! My babies!!' Screamed Mrs Evans as she threw herself at them.  
  
Mr Evans ran into the room and grabbed both his children in a protective embrace.  
  
***  
  
Max stood below the lights on Liz' balcony looking up at the night sky. Things had gone easily with his parents, now they thought he was in bed sleeping off the 'camping trip' for which the note had got mysteriously lost. Max swallowed, well here goes nothing, he thought as he took one last look up at the vast emptiness of the universe, his universe. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
*Liz' POV*  
  
Hello again guys. What's up? For me well. a few books hovering around my head. Yeah life still sucks!  
  
I don't know if you've ever been at a point in your life when there just doesn't seem anything really left that shows some hope. Well I have, I'm there now. I'm a freak, I don't even know who I am any more! On Saturday I was little Lizzie Parker, just your normal girl, but now I have these powers, I can do things that normal people can't. I'm a freak, a scary freak, and no matter how hard Maria and Alex try to hide it, I know they're scared of me too. Why shouldn't they be, for all we know this is contagious, or this is some kind of illness which could kill me tomorrow! I can't even go to a doctor because they would classify me as a freak and start testing on me!  
  
The one person that could have any vague idea what's wrong with me is now somewhere possibly thousands of miles away! And even he might not know what's wrong. Perhaps he didn't heal me, perhaps we all hallucinated the whole thing! Perhaps I was always a freak, I just didn't know it. But then again you'd think I'd notice the flying books a little earlier! It's not really the sort of thing that's easy to miss!  
  
Nothing seems like home any more, nothing rings true. I've had to lie to my parents and to practically everyone around me! Even Maria and Alex don't know the worst of what's going on. They don't know that there's a hand print on my stomach that glows when I touch it, they don't know that things start to crackle like they're in a microwave when I touch them! Mom and Dad just think I'm having teenaged growing pains or having PMS, how much more wrong could they be? Hey maybe I've become a walking talking microwave! I suppose it could have it's up points. and maybe not!  
  
And the worst part of it is how completely alone I feel. I've never felt like this before, I've always had someone there, Grandma Claudia, Maria, Alex, Mom or even Dad! But now there's no one I can turn to.  
  
I don't know what to do. Do I just keep on living my life as well as I can? Just try and pretend that nothing's wrong? Or do I scream from the roof tops that I'm a freak? Do I just give up on all my hopes of my future, a future I always hated, a normal future?  
  
Sorry to weigh all this on you guys, I just don't know what else to think about! I couldn't concentrate when I read more of Grandma's book, it just didn't seem to want to go into my head! All I could think about was the feel of the gun pressed into my stomach, knowing that I'd never see another day and then watching Max run out of the restaurant, leaving my life forever!  
  
In the book, Liara managed to continue with her life even after Zan chose Ava over her. I suppose the situation was different to this one, but I thought it might give me some comfort, that didn't work. Here's the passage;  
  
'Liara sighed as her feet touched the ground of Drasen. She was home again, here there would be no more pretences that she was beautiful enough for that rich planet, and no more heartache. Ava would go back and stay on Antar just like she had planned, her short visit to Drasen would probably never be repeated, she would work her way into the high society of Antar and marry someone rich. Perhaps even Zan, whispered a contemptuous voice at the back of Liara's mind. Liara shivered and began to walk. There was no point in dwelling, Zan had made his decision and she could not blame him, who would choose a Mouse next to a Dove? A dove who would soon be rich, a dove who was more beautiful than the mouse could ever be, a dove who could even, perhaps, one day become one of the Royal Representatives. Something that this poor, bedraggled mouse would never manage!  
  
Liara winced as she looked down at her best shoes, now caked in mud from the long walk home. Well there was no point in being upset, she would never need them again for she would vow never to leave her home again. Not in search of riches, happiness or even love. She would find her only solitude here.  
  
But Liara's heart did not believe these promises, this would not happen. fate would not let it.'  
  
Perhaps that's what I should be doing, not asking questions but making decisions. Max is gone, he will probably never be back, but I am still here and still have to live. So what do I do? Vow to stay at home like Liara and become an old spinster waitress? Not a particularly attractive proposition! Perhaps I could.  
  
'Liz.'  
  
Shit! 'Get away from me!' Who the hell would sneak up onto my balcony in the middle of the night? 'Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!'  
  
'Liz, it's m-' The figure steps forward.  
  
'I warned you!' I squeak.  
  
'Shit! Flippin hell!' Yells the figure as a book flies at him.  
  
Ah, yes forgot about that. Well I suppose this telepathic thingy could come in handy. 'Don't come any closer or I'll do it again!'  
  
'Ow!' There goes another book, I really have to learn how to control this thing! 'Liz it's me Max!'  
  
'Max?!? Oh my God! Am I ever so happy to see you!'  
  
'You are?' he sounds surprised. 'Well I wouldn't have guessed by you throwing books at me.' He says as he steps forwards into the light.  
  
'I ummm. can't help it.'  
  
'Liz. what the heck is that?' He whispers terrified, pointing at my lawn chair, hovering about three feet off the ground.  
  
'I was hoping you could tell me that.'  
  
He doesn't know does he? Great, this just keeps getting better. Now I've got yet another unwitting person, scared of me. It's like Halloween with an oddly hilarious twist! Here I am in this alien suit just waiting for him to show me his matching one and he suddenly tells me that he came as a bunny rabbit. Yes I do realise that's a very odd metaphor!  
  
'Me?' he squeaks. Nope he knows nothing about it. I'm royally screwed!  
  
'You did this to me. you healed me.'  
  
'Oh my God,' and that's all he says before he sits down, with his head in his hands. This could be a long night!  
  
***  
  
'Max,' he hasn't spoken since the lawn chair thing. he'd better not have fallen asleep.  
  
'Liz.. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..'  
  
He looks almost close to tears. 'You didn't! You saved my life.. but I have to know how! I have to know what's wrong with me!'  
  
Where did that come from? Just the other day I was cursing everything he's ever loved for doing this to me!  
  
'I'll figure it out Liz.. I promise.'  
  
I hope he does, I can't live like this for long!  
  
'I ought to go,' he mumbles.  
  
Something tells me that he came for something else. 'No..'  
  
He looks surprised by this. 'I want to know how. You know that! I want to know what happened to start this. What are you?'  
  
'Well, I- I'm not from around here.'  
  
Is this some kind of joke. 'Where are you from?'  
  
He's pointing his finger upwards.. he can't mean- no, no he just means, 'Like from Canada, right?'  
  
He's pointing his finger higher.  
  
'Oh, no, you are so not saying that! You're kidding me right? You're not an- an alien? Are you?'  
  
'I-'  
  
'Oh God! This is SO not happening! I had a normal life, everything thing was fine and now I'm what some kind of Mutant? Like you?'  
  
'I prefer the term not of this earth.'  
  
He's joking? At a time like this? Everything I ever believed in has just been ripped down around my ears, I find out I'm not human and he's joking?  
  
'Sorry.. It's a bad time to joke.' Hey no Kidding! 'I've just well, never admitted this to someone before. none of us have.'  
  
'Us?' So there's more! Oh joy!  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'It's Michael and Isabel isn't it?'  
  
'How did you know?' He looks really surprised.  
  
'Who else could it be? Michael was there that day! Isabel's your sister! It's just got to be them!'  
  
'I-'  
  
'Look Max, I have to go inside. '  
  
'Liz I never meant to hurt you!'  
  
'Yeah well you succeeded! Look. I have to go to bed.. good night Max..'  
  
And I turn my back on him and walk inside. It may seem mean but it's not every day that you find out three people you've known almost all your life aren't quite as human as you thought they were! And put it this way, if I get anymore worked off Max just may find himself taking a rather unexpected flying lesson! 


End file.
